Un mundo donde estés presente
by Ares-sama
Summary: No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros.
1. Chapter 1

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. Tambien contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

 **El despertar.**

Lyanna sabía que estaba muriendo.

Lo supo por la sangre donde estaba acostada, no importaba cuantas veces se cambiará la sangre volvía a envolverla. Ella era joven, pero sabía que esto no era normal en un parto, escucho de la fiebre y la debilidad, sobre las complicaciones, pero esto era demasiado.

Mas sangre, su sangre. Sabía que moriría, los retorcijones, el dolor que la estaba envolviendo y la respiración que cada momento se dificultaba. Sentía la muerte acechándola en cada sombra y rincón.

Estaba asustada, pero intento no demostrarlo, no cuando tenía a su hijo entre sus brazos y le abrazaba con fuerza, intentaba mantenerse despierta para proteger a su pequeño de cualquier amenaza – Como si pudiera hacer algo realmente en su estado – Estaba asustada, pero que más podía hacer.

Únicamente era capaz de luchar contra la inconciencia, con cada minuto que pasaba su visión era más borrosa y sus fuerzas se desvanecían. Un atisbo de alegría contaminada por la cercanía de la muerte le invadió, lo último que vería en vida sería el rostro de su hijo. Un sentimiento agridulce se apodero de ella.

Entonces recordó a su querido Ned apareciendo por la entrada de esa vieja torre, no supo realmente que la impulso, pero quiso decírselo a su hermano.

¡Oh mi querido Ned, realmente no necesitaba ser salvada!

Lyanna Stark jadeo con fuerza en esos momentos, abriendo sus ojos de tal manera como si acabara de ser acuchillada con fuerza, presiono su mano contra su pecho en un intento desesperado por calmar su corazón. Ya solo era consciente del dolor, era agudo y punzante.

Algo no estaba bien pensó.

Por un momento se sintió tan débil, intento ponerse de pie, pero sus pies la terminaron derrumbando. Estaba mucho más frágil de lo que creía y al mismo tiempo sentía que sus fuerzas regresaban de una manera lenta. Eso no era normal, pensó que tal vez era su deseo desesperado de seguir con vida.

Había demasiados arboles sonrientes, era un pensamiento tonto, pero no importaba hacia donde mirara podría verlos. A los viejos dioses burlándose de ella. ¿Acaso estaba alucinando?

¿Dónde se encontraba? Era su gran inquietud.

Era de noche, pero observó tantas estrellas en el cielo que ella podía ver su alrededor, incontables y brillantes, el miedo comenzaba a desvanecerse solo un poco, era una vista preciosa, entonces notó a un viejo árbol blanco sonríe y parece derramar lágrimas al mismo tiempo ¿Acaso eso era sangre? Sentía la necesidad de acercarse y tocarlo, pero algo dentro de ella le advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Despertó, pero no recuerda por que llego a este lugar. Este no era Dorne, demasiado pasto verde para ser el Sur de los reinos, además el árbol de los dioses antiguos, sentía como si estuviera observándola, se decía que los antiguos Dioses habían perdido todo su poder más allá del Cuello, el maldito árbol no la estaba observando se dijo a sí misma, no tenía forma de hacerlo, razonó e intentando calmarse.

Necesitaba alguna respuesta para apartar ese sentimiento de desesperación que había en su pecho.

"Esto está mal"

Susurro, ni siquiera debería estar viva pensó con temor ante aquella idea, pero estaba más preocupada al notar que tenía aun sus viejos atuendos, todos manchados de sangre, su sangre pensó con temor. Nadie perdía tal cantidad y sobrevivía.

Camino con dificultad, intentando sostenerse en los árboles que estuvieran a su alcance, pero evitaba demasiados aquellos que tuvieran rostro, sencillamente le daba miedo. Aquellos arboles parecían observarla y emitir una presencia que flotaba entre la vida y la muerte. Era algo antinatural, pensó.

¿Qué clase de hija del norte era ella que tenía temor de los dioses de sus antepasados? Se reprendió en silencio, era sencillamente vergonzoso.

Entre más pasos daba comenzaba a sentir que reconocía aquel lugar, como si hubiera estado hace poco acompañada de alguien importante, una persona que amaba. Entonces la cabeza comenzó a dolerle levemente y ella intento no tambalearse mientras una serie de recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

Rhaegar

Fue su primer pensamiento, su recuerdo más doloroso también. Recordó que recibió las noticias de su muerte, las lágrimas comenzaban amenazar con salir nuevamente, pero ella intentaba negarse a caer nuevamente en aquel sentimiento de desesperación. La muerte no tenía remedio alguno ¿Entonces porque ella seguía con vida?

Cuando pensaba en su esposo, recordó todo lo demás. Un hermoso niño, un bebe que había sostenido en sus brazos, aquel ser que llego amar con todo lo que significaba ser ella en esos momentos.

Mi hijo

Su pequeño, a quien había visto una última vez siendo sostenido por los brazos de su hermano. Su hijo, entonces la desesperación la consumió y esta vez no pudo hacer nada para reprimir el sentimiento tormentoso que la recorría, comenzó a correr con fuerzas, olvidando totalmente el cansancio y agotamiento que había sentido minutos atrás.

No quería llorar al pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado a su pequeño. Entonces un pensamiento aterrador cruzó por su cabeza adolorida ¿Y si Robert lo hubiera descubierto? Negó con desesperación no quería pensar en semejante posibilidad ¿Ned nunca la traicionaría? ¿Cierto?

Entonces llego a la orilla, vio a su alrededor y sus temores más grandes se hicieron realidad. Estaba en la Isla de los Rostros, el lugar donde se había casado con Rhaegar.

¿Por qué estaba tan lejos de Dorne?

"¿Porque estoy viva?"

Entonces las lágrimas se derramaron sin poder soportarlo, llego a caminar hasta ciertas profundidades del Lago de Ojo de Dioses, donde el agua le llegaba hasta sus rodillas, lloro con fuerza al sentirse totalmente perdida.

Lloro con tanta fuerza hasta que sintió que algo se sujetaba de sus tobillos.

Grito con fuerza Lyanna mientras alzaba su pie para golpear a la criatura que la estaba sujetando, cuando sintió que era liberada corrió tanto como pudiera hasta la orilla nuevamente en búsqueda de cualquier arma que pudiera usar para defenderse.

Entonces al no encontrar ni una sola rama de un tamaño decente, se agacho para tomar una roca la más puntiaguda que pudiera hallar. Había esperado una muerte que no llegó a ella pero que no dejaba de atormentarla ¿De qué manera su existencia se borraría?

Decidió que no se marcharía sin luchar, al menos se defendería, no partiría en tranquilidad hasta conocer el paradero de su hijo. Alzo listo para matar a la bestia que comenzó a salir del lago, y para su sorpresa se trataba de un hombre.

Pero no era cualquier hombre, esta tenia los cabellos plateados, ojos celestiales ante sus ojos y esa tonta barbilla que tanto le encantaba. Tenía una armadura, una negra con algunos rubís rojos incrustados los cuales algunos parecían haberse desprendido.

La armadura en realidad tenía una gran abolladura.

"¡Rhaegar!"

Susurro su nombre sin poder creerlo, esto debía ser una broma cruel del destino, pero que otra explicación más podría dar. Estaba cansada de buscar explicación a todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No estaba muerta y Rhaegar tampoco.

Él estaba muerto recordó, lloró con fuerza su muerte hasta que estuvo a punto de destruirla, solo necesitaba que Elia apareciera dentro de los bosques y definitivamente enloquecería – Su amada Elia – pensó con tristeza al recordar el destino de sus hijos cuando Arthur le había informado.

"Lyanna"

Tocio con fuerza Rhaegar quien parecía haberse estado ahogando en el lago, Lyanna despertó de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia este, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Al menos por el momento lo tenía a él.

"Mi amor"

Dijo con alegría Rhaegar al verla de cerca, se acercó a ella para besarla con fuerza y Lyanna, aunque dudosa al principio respondió dicho beso.

"No deberíamos estar aquí"

Dijo Lyanna asustada, mientras Rhaegar la abrazaba con fuerza.

"Estabas muerto"

Rhaegar no respondía en ese momento, por que recordaba perfectamente cuando Robert Baratheon con su martillo lo golpeo salvajemente. Presencio su muerte, sabía que debía estar muerto, pero acá estaba abrazando a su amada princesa del norte.

"No deberíamos estar aquí"

Dijo nuevamente Lyanna, pero Rhaegar se negaba a soltarla, porque este había visto el vacío y la oscuridad de la muerte, no había nada al otro lado, solo oscuridad nunca en su vida llego a desear tanto poder escapar de algo. Necesitaba aferrarse a Lyanna y a la vida que creyó por terminada.

"Está bien, acá estoy Lyanna, estamos juntos"

"¡Estabas muerto Rhaegar!"

No podía decidir si estaba aterrorizada o feliz por abrazarlo, por verlo frente a ella. Ambos deberíamos estar muertos pensó con horror.

"Lo se mi amor, pero mírame acá estoy, por algún juego macabro de los dioses, acá estamos"

Lyanna solo sollozo asustada abrazando con fuerza nuevamente a su esposo, pero entonces Rhaegar sintió que algo faltaba, lentamente aparto a Lyanna de su abrazo que se negaba a soltarlo con fuerza, como si sintiera que volvería a perderlo si lo hacía.

Su amada Lyanna estaba manchada de sangre de la cintura para abajo, sentía que perdía todas sus fuerzas, al temer que el destino de su hijo había sido morir junto con su madre. Pero si ella estaba acá significaba que su amada Visenya estaría también cerca, recién nacida compartiendo la segunda oportunidad de su madre.

"¿Dónde está?"

Pregunto con cautela no queriendo asustar a Lyanna en esos momentos. Ella al principio le miro confundida pero la intensa mirada de Rhaegar le daba a entender a lo que se refería. Le costó un poco entender que le preguntaba, estaba cansada y aturdida.

"Fue un niño, hermoso y saludable"

¿Un niño? No fue su Visenya, no fue su tercera cabeza del dragón, entonces algo dentro de él despertó, Lyanna había muerto, él estuvo muerto – Asesinado por Robert – Oh dioses antiguos y nuevos, sus hijos Aegon y Rhaenys.

"¿Mis hijos Lyanna? ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?"

Pero Lyanna no supo realmente como responder, la mirada de Rhaegar en esos momentos fue algo que jamás había presenciado. Sabia el destino de Aegon y Rhaenys, pero si Rhaegar podría soportarlo era algo que dudaba.

"No lo sé, moriste Rhaegar, perdiste y Robert tomo desembarco del Rey, no sé qué sucedió realmente, pero Aerys murió y…"

Ella no pudo terminar porque la mirada de su esposo le daba a entender que su corazón se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos en ese momento. No soportaba verle sufrir, menos por ella, aunque no fuera directamente la causante de ese dolor.

Rhaegar se separó de ella rápidamente mientras caminaba por toda la orilla de la playa, luego termino tomando varias piedras y las lanzo con furia. Pero sentía que no podía soportar tanto dolor, entonces dio un fuerte grito que desgarro su garganta y sentía que al cielo mismo.

Permaneció llorando por unos minutos por sus amados hijos, pero Lyanna no había respondido la última de sus preguntas. ¿Dónde estaba el hijo que habían compartido? ¿Dónde estaba quien se suponía seria su Visenya, pero ahora se convertía en su único heredero?

"¡¿Dónde está nuestro hijo Lyanna?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HIJO?!"

Grito con fuerza ocasionando que Lyanna retrocediera con temor. Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a salir, ella realmente no sabía hacia donde su hermano se lo hubiera llevado, pero si no le daba una respuesta a Rhaegar, definitivamente tendría a un Aerys en sus manos en ese momento.

"En Invernalia, mi hermano Ned llego en mi lecho de muerte"

¿Su muerte? Era tan extraño hablar de ello o incluso solo pensarlo.

Hizo retroceder la ira que comenzaba a confundir sus pensamientos y tomo aire sin saber exactamente como debía actuar en esos momentos. Observo a Lyanna, tenía una postura rígida casi en alerta, no quería que le temiera, pero era algo casi inevitable por un momento pensó en disculparse, pero eso no haría ninguna diferencia, era mejor que ella estuviera preparada por si algún día la locura tomaba posesión de su mente.

La vida era ahora una burla, lo había perdido casi todo y no tenía idea como recuperarlo. Se sentía perdido entre la jugarreta que les hizo la muerte, no los tomó aún, ni a él ni a Lyanna pero vida tampoco era vida lo que recibían. No se sentía de esa manera para ninguno.

 **Notas del autor:**

Esta es una historia que hace tiempo tengo en mi mente, quería subirla pero le había dado prioridad a otras, ahora que he sacado algo de tiempo libre adicional por fin decidid subirla.

No he decidido realmente algunas etiquetas, en especial la zona de relaciones, iré actualizando esto con el avance de la historia.


	2. Capitulo II

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. Tambien contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

* * *

Puso su mano sobre el fuego de la hoguera y no la retiro hasta que sintió el dolor envolviéndola. Sentía dolor, temor, también estaba soñando como todo ser vivo, cuando abandono la Isla de los Rostros luego de que Rhaegar explorara la isla y encontrara un viejo bote de pescadores que intuyo les perteneció alguna vez por el rancio olor, sintió emoción al querer explorar el mundo que la esperaba.

Pasión, amor sintió a la noche siguiente cuando compartió su lecho con Rhaegar, ira sentía constantemente al no hallar respuestas sobre su regreso del otro mundo, si es que este existía puesto por más que intentara recordar, solo podía conmemorar el nacimiento de su hijo y la sonrisa de su hermano Ned junto con una promesa.

Todo como si hubiera sido hace tan poco tiempo, demasiado corto. Tenía tanto miedo de despertar y saber que estaba encerrada, atrapada en una tumba vacía de cualquier calor humano.

Lyanna nunca sintió tanto temor de estar viva. Entonces mientras retiraba levemente su mano de la hoguera solo pudo observar el cielo, ya era de noche nuevamente. Pasaron ya dos semanas desde que despertó.

Recorrieron toda la tierra de los Ríos buscando respuestas, alguien que apareciera y les dijera cual era el objetivo de su retorno.

No encontraron a nadie, nada que pudieran ayudarles a calmar su sentimiento de ansiedad, solo campesinos, pescadores, gente del común lidiando con sus vidas diarias, robaron algo de ropa en la primera aldea que encontraron. Rhaegar se negaba a dejar atrás su maldita armadura así que termino cargándola sobre sus hombros.

Al final su marcha se volvió tan lenta que Rhaegar a regañadientes tuvo que dejarla, no sin antes conseguir arrancar los últimos zafiros, rubíes y toda piedra preciosa que la adornaban. Con eso conseguirían bastante comida incluso armas, un par de caballos y mucho más estaba seguro, pero no deberían llamar la atención.

Al menos no por ahora.

Rhaegar llevaba ya todo el día por fuera, usaba una capucha, tantas capas como le fuera posible para ocultar su apariencia, su rostro no debería estar a la vista. Algunos lo habían visto y claramente quedaron fascinados con la belleza de su esposo.

Estaba tan cansada en esos momentos, es que si no sentía a Rhaegar cerca sentía que moriría nuevamente, no quería sentirse tan débil, frágil como ahora – Pero nunca antes escucho que alguien regresaba de la muerte – Tal vez no había muerto, solo soñó con esta.

No, no debía pensar de esa manera, era una ofensa contra Elia, su padre, su hermano y ante todo contra su hijo. Pensar que todo fue un sueño y que solo estaba enloqueciendo, era un insulto hacia ellos.

Se acurruco contra el viejo tronco, tomo la lanza improvisada que habían hecho con la espada de Rhaegar, e intento descansar, necesitaba hacerlo.

Fue en madrugada cuando sintió el leve cantar de los pájaros y los rayos de sol, que vio a su esposo sentando en frente de ella, parecía estar observándola dormir, Lyanna se sonrojo levemente, era algo extraño que el hiciera eso. Elia solía verme dormir, cuando estuvieron juntas en Harrenhal ella realmente le encantaba, verme e incluso me sonrió de forma picara que tenía leves ronquidos - ¿Por qué no estás aquí hermana? - Elia, la extrañaba demasiado.

"¿Rhaegar?"

Pregunto algo asustada al ver como su marido seguía solo observándola, con una mirada perdida, una mirada llena de temores. Se levantó lentamente e intento no mostrar molestia por lo incomoda que durmió la noche anterior.

Puso su mano sobre su hombro, Rhaegar pareció reaccionar inmediatamente, paso su mano por su cabello intentando sonreírle pero este no consiguió.

"' ¿Qué descubriste?"  
Le pregunto Lyanna mientras su esposo, solo sonreía con tristeza este se movió para tomar sus manos con fuerza para besarlos lentamente, decía entre susurros algunas palabras en Alto Valyrio, intento no molestarse, nunca entendió completamente la lengua y aunque Elia intento enseñarle, el tiempo que pasaron juntas fue corto para su gusto – Tuve que huir de Aerys – Deje a mi hermana atrás, para ocultarme en una torre de la locura del Rey, ¿Por qué demonios su padre y hermano pagaron por ello? Si me hubiera quedado, habría podido salvar a Elia, al pequeño Aegon y la hermosa Rhaenys.

Nada tenía sentido, comenzando por que Petyr Baelish no entrego su carta a Brandon cuando decidió huir de su matrimonio con Robert, que hizo pensar a su hermano que había sido raptada, ¿cómo su familia pensó que podría ser llevaba contra su voluntad?

"Rhaegar, mi amor, dime que sucede"

Se acercó lentamente algo asustada por las palabras incoherentes que decía constantemente, al final este la miro. Sus hermosos ojos, Lyanna los amaban a pesar que siempre estaba triste, no siempre en realidad, vio brillo y felicidad el día que se casaron.

"La profecía…"

No, Lyanna estaba cansada de las profecías, de las estúpidas palabras que Rhaegar solía interpretar de sus malditos libros viejos.

"¡Rhaegar, no más!, ¿solo dime que pasa?"

"Han pasado dieciséis años, Lyanna llevamos muertos casi dos décadas"

Lyanna entonces se apartó rápidamente, no necesitaba escuchar eso. Con razón el profético de su esposo, estaba hablando de profecías, esto era una locura, su cuerpo debería estar totalmente consumido por los gusanos, no en verdad – Debería estar muerta – Pensó, intento no comenzar a llorar o enloquecer.

"Robert es el Rey, está casado con Cersei Lannister, parece ser que el premio del usurpador hacia los asesinos de mis hijos fue convertir a su hija en reina"

Robert se convirtió en rey, que clase de idiotas nombran alguien que apenas puede ponerse de pie por sus propios medios cuando decidía beber y prostituirse con todas las sirvientas, que tontos le confiarían la administración de los siete reinos a quien nunca tuvo interés por sus propias tierras. Aparte de ello su corazón comenzó estremecerse, entonces al final los hijos de Elia murieron.

"Entiendo"

Dijo en un leve susurro, era una mentira realmente no entendía nada, si alguien le preguntara que estaban haciendo ella no dudaría en decir que no lo sabía.

"¿Mi hermano?"

Pregunto con miedo, temía que Ned hubiera entregado a su hijo a las manos de Robert, no quería escuchar eso porque su corazón se rompería de tal manera que desearía realmente morir nuevamente.

"Es el guardián del norte, según algunos cazadores que encontré tiene cinco hijos, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran y Rickon, todos ellos con Lady Catelyn Tully"

Lyanna dio una sonrisa de felicidad por su amado Ned, tantos hijos debería ser un hermoso hogar pero nada de ello respondía su verdadera pregunta.

"¿Y?"

"Tiene un hijo bastardo"

Ned, su pequeño Ned con un hijo bastardo, eso era imposible, no existía mujer, bueno tal vez – Ashara – Pero aun así, poco creía que este iría contra su terquedad a la cual llamaba Honor. No, Ned sería incapaz de tener… al menos que fuera; su hijo, su amado y hermoso pequeño, estaba siendo tratado como un Bastardo.

Algo dentro de ella se quebró, sintió un leve agradecimiento pero a la vez esto se convirtió en rabia, enojo, molestia.

"¿Un bastardo?"

Rhaegar asintió levemente, entonces Lyanna detallo más seguido su esposo, había sangre en su ropa, al igual que en su espada que sostenía con fuerza. No quería preguntar, sentía que le temería a la respuesta que su esposo le daría de porque estaba cubierto por aquella sangre.

"¿Crees que podría tratarse de él?"

Pregunto Lyanna con temores en su interior, no podría soportar la muerte de su hijo o una desilusión sobre un chico que podría no ser el fruto de su vientre, quería correr rápidamente a buscarlo pero la mirada de indecisión de Rhaegar no le estaba agradando en esos importantes momentos.

"Puede serlo, también podría ser que el hermano con el que creciste pudo haber cambiado"

Pero Lyanna se negaba a creerlo, su pequeño Ned no es la clase de hombre que engendra bastardos, si era sincera consigo misma se atrevía a creer que Rhaegar sería más proclive a esto.

Ambos se miraron un par de minutos claramente molestos el uno con el otro e indecisos sobre sus presentes posiciones. Lyanna no dudaría un solo momento en cabalgar hacia el norte para buscar a quien podría ser su hijo pero en los pensamientos de Rhaegar solo visionaba la muerte de Robert y un destino mucho peor para Tywin Lannister a quien le deseaba un destino peor que la muerte por el vil asesinato de Elia y sus hijos.

"Iré sola si es necesario" Susurro Lyanna mientras tomaba su improvisada lanza con las pocas cosas que tenía en ese momento. Rhaegar suspiro cansado, no dudaba ni por instante que ella lo haría, lo dejaría para hacer algo que consideraba correcto.

"Sé que lo harás por eso te pido que tengas paciencia"

"¡¿Paciencia?!"

"Si, paciencia. Necesitamos ayuda, recursos, necesitamos un ejército"

Lyanna intento no soltar una leve carcajada, claramente Rhaegar debía estar pensando en su maldito trono pero ella solo podía pensar en su niño, un niño asustado quien seguramente nunca llego a conocer el amor de una madre.

"Entonces que sugieres que hagamos amado esposo" dijo con sarcasmo, mientras miraba desafiantemente a Rhaegar esperando que tuviera una buena idea.

"Estamos cerca de la casa Darry, conocí a mucho de sus miembros durante el torneo de Harrenhal y durante la guerra me apoyaron"

Lyanna le miró fijamente ¿Cómo explicarían su apariencia? Que los años no los había consumido y más importante estaban vivos.

"¿Y si deciden traicionarnos? Tu familia no está en el poder, es Robert ¿Qué mejor manera de ganarse la gracia de su majestad que entregar a su enemigo quien ha regresado de los muertos?"

Rhaegar sonrió con confianza al saber que había llamado la atención de su esposa. Tomo la sangre y limpio la sangre de está usando un poco de lana que tomo de los cazadores al finalizar la enfundo.

"Los cazadores me dijeron que Lord Darry celebraba cada año el fin de la guerra comiendo un delicioso ciervo, sin mencionar que perdió más de la mitad de sus tierras por apoyar mi causa, sé que nos ayudara"

Lyanna intento no voltear sus ojos en esos momentos, esperaba que Rhaegar tuviera razón o se levantaría de su tumba nuevamente para golpear a su esposo si es que terminaban envueltos en una trampa.

"Bueno ¿Qué estamos esperando? Marchemos de una vez"

Por alguna razón Lyanna tuvo la sensación de que Rhaegar pregunto demasiado, eso explicaría la sangre.

* * *

II

* * *

La espada brillaba entre sus manos, Hielo era su nombre, su brillo era un reflejo digno de su nombre. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en lo ocurrido esa mañana, solo fueron los leves pasos acercándose que ocasiono que su atención se centrara en quien venía.

Sabía que ella vendría a buscarlo al bosque de los antiguos Dioses puesto que siempre ejecutaba a un hombre estar en la presencia de sus Dioses bajo sus grandes ramas y ver caer las hojas lentamente le generaba una leve paz, mientras que a muchos sureños ver el rostro tallado en los arboles les generaba pavor, temor; a un cansado Ned le daba una paz espiritual difícil de explicar.

"Ned"

Ella susurro suavemente su nombre ocasionando que el alzara su vista que estaba enfocada en la espada ancestral de su casa, se quedó ahí observándola tan perfecta ante sus ojos vestida con gracia y elegancia, su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros tal como a el le gustaba.

"Catelyn"

El asintió con la cabeza hacia ella preguntándose qué ocasiono que viniera en su búsqueda con prontitud pues parecía exaltada.

"¿Dónde están los niños?"

Pregunto con un leve temor en su voz. Catelyn sonrió intentando llenarse de valor, se sentó a su lado en el pequeño banco mientras observaba la tranquilidad de las aguas del pequeño lago termal que se hallaba en el bosque de los Dioses.

"En las perreras, aunque intuyo que ahora que me marche debieron huir hacia las cocinas. Estaban discutiendo sobre como nombrar a sus cachorros"

Como padre orgulloso no pudo evitar soltar una leve sonrisa, se sentía realmente feliz a pesar de sus temores iniciales al permitirles a sus hijos conservar los Lobos Huargo, solo esperaba que pudiera cuidarlos adecuadamente, aunque nunca llego a tener una mascota directamente, sabia lo doloroso que era tener que ponerle fin a la vida de un animal leal. Perdió dos buenos caballos en la guerra, nunca pensó que recordaría esos días de esta manera.

"Pero, no estoy tan segura sobre si Rickon debería tener un lobo Ned"

Alzo levemente su vista sintiendo como el viento rozaba delicadamente su rostro, era demasiado calmado, tanto que se comenzó a sentirse realmente algo incómodo en esos momentos.

"No será un niño para siempre, debe enfrentar sus miedos además Se acerca el Invierno"

Regreso su atención hacia su espada, comenzó nuevamente a enfocarse en limpiar hasta la última mancha de sangre que se encontrara en esta. No importaba si se sentía observado en ese momento, Cate siempre lo acompañaba en silencio, entendiendo lo importante que era para él, estos momentos en la presencia y compañía de sus dioses.

"El hombre, murió con valor en sus ojos, además Bran se mantuvo inquebrantable todo el tiempo, estarías orgullosa"

"Siempre estaré orgullosa de Bran"

Ned le sonrió con amabilidad, mientras sentía que había terminado sus deberes, era otro desertor, cuantos miembros de la Guardia tuvo que verse en la obligación de ejecutar ese último año. No se sentía realmente cómodo, pero esos hombres estaban tan asustados, hablando de fantasmas y demonios que solo cabían en la mente de los niños.

"No has venido hasta aquí solo para contarme sobre los niños y los lobos, dime mi amor, ¿qué sucede? Se lo poco que amas estar en la presencia de los viejos dioses.

Tanta tristeza encontró en los ojos de su amada que comenzó a temer lentamente por lo que estaba siendo ocultado en esos momentos, al menos el temor de que algo le sucedió a sus hijos fue hecho a un lado.

"Lo siento tanto mi amor"

Fueron las primeras palabras que Catelyn le dijo, sintió un leve vacío en su interior, decidió dejar su espada Hielo a un lado de su costado, siendo sostenida con fuerza. Que había pasado se preguntó internamente.

"Es Jon Arryn, está muerto murió en paz hace unas noches"

Jon estaba muerto, no podía realmente creerlo, el hombre quien lo había criado, quien decidió ir a la guerra para protegerlo de un Rey loco, se marchó y sintió tantos arrepentimientos por no haber estado presente en sus últimos momentos. Que gran hombre acaba de abandonar a los siete reinos.

"¿Jon?"

Pregunto sin querer creerlo, pero su esposa asintió levemente, no fue fácil para ella darle esas noticias a su esposo, además no eran las únicas que habían venido con el mensaje de la capital.

"La carta fue escrita por el mismo Robert, traía su sello y narro como la noche una fiebre golpeo al viejo Jon, su cuerpo pareció no resistirlo y falleció rápidamente"

Una muerte poco creíble para una persona tan luchadora como Jon, solo esperaba que le hubieran suministrado leche de amapola en cantidades razonables para que no hubiera sufrido demasiado, una muerte en paz era lo que se merecía Jon Arryn.

"Entiendo, ¿Tu hermana? Como se encuentra ella"

Catelyn vacilo por unos minutos para soltar un leve suspiro.

"Tomo a su hijo y partió rápidamente hacia el Valle, ojala hubiera marchado hacia Aguasdulces, bien sabido es, que el clima de Nido de Águilas es poco agradable en estas épocas del año"

Ned apoyaba esa idea, puso su mano sobre la de Catelyn para apretar con fuerza como una señal de apoyo, tenía que dejarla partir, su familia le necesitaba y su esposa era una Tully.

"Toma a los niños, ve al Valle tu hermana te necesita, bien es sabido que en estos momentos es cuando más necesitas a la familia"

Catelyn agradeció con una gran sonrisa, pero sabía que no podía marcharse, puesto que la carta traía otras importantes noticias.

"No será posible mi amor, la carta no solo traía consigo la noticia de la muerte de Jon Arryn, sino un anuncio, el Rey está marchando hacia Invernalia"

Robert viene en camino y Ned no sabía realmente como debía sentirse.

* * *

III

* * *

Raymun Darry perdió a tres de sus hermanos en la rebelión de Robert, todos ellos habían nacido antes que él. El único motivo por el cual era Lord Darry en ese momento, fue porque el usurpador y sus tropas se habían encargado de asesinar a importantes miembros de su familia, pero la mitad de sus tierras, riquezas y casi todo su poder a manos de los Tully.

A pesar de todo estaba lo bastante seguro que sus hermanos si pudieran hablarle le dirían que no estarían arrepentidos de haber apoyado a las fuerzas realistas.

Personalmente a veces se encontraba replanteándose sobre si tomaron la decisión correcta, pero eso era algo que mantenía para sus propios pensamientos. Los pocos caballeros y hombres que aún conservaba bajo su estandarte, muchos de ellos seguían siendo fieros partidarios Targaryen.

Cuando el comandante de su guardia le dijo que un hombre que se presentó a sí mismo como el caballero del árbol sonriente, se encontraba en sus puertas Lord Darry estuvo a punto de reírse y ordenar que soltaran a los perros pero tuvo un leve interés en quien sería el tonto en presentarse bajo ese nombre.

Quería reírse, algo que le alegrara en esos tristes momentos, solo lo dejo ingresar para ver a este bufón.

Cuando estuvo en su salón principal esperando que ingresara aquel hombre, su sorpresa fue que no estaba solo, una hermosa mujer con claras facciones norteñas estaba a su lado pero este caballero tenía su rostro demasiado cubierto, parecía más un bandido que un hombre honorable.

"¡Esta en presencia de Lord Darry, señor de la Casa Darry!"

El caballero parecía poco interesado en la presentación. Tal vez estaba realmente perdiendo su tiempo lo mejor sería que este hombre se retirara de una vez.

"¿Este hombre es de su entera confianza?"

Pregunto el hombre misterioso, Lord Darry alzo su ceja con incredibilidad, no podía creer tal osadía pero el tono de voz usado, se sentía demasiado familiar. Era la voz de un hombre acostumbrado a comandar.

"Lo es"

"Me alegra que encontraras alguien de confianza, una vez nos vimos en Harrenhal, estabas con tus hermanos, hombres honorables"

"Lo eran"

Respondió con un leve gruñido, no se sentía realmente feliz que este hombre le mencionara a sus difuntos hermanos, no merecía que un simple caballero sin un hogar los recordara con tanta familiaridad.

"En ese entonces hablabas de lo poco que confiabas en tus sirvientes"

Realmente no recordaba esa parte, pero si tuvo una conversación algo parecida, fue reprendido por haber dicho eso enfrente del heredero. Pero como este caballero tenía esa información.

"Muestra tu rostro, caballero del árbol sonriente"

Entonces aquel hombre descubrió su rostro, su cabello era realmente plateado, sus ojos violetas, un rostro atractivo aunque le molestara reconocerlo. Raymun se detuvo por unos segundos, mirando con fino detalle a esa persona que tenía enfrente, luego volteo su mirada a la mujer.

Era imposible.

Ella era Lyanna Stark, reconocería a la mujer que provoco una guerra, como pudo ser tan imbécil y no darse cuenta de ello. Pero era como si los años no hubiera pasado, igual como aquel fatídico cuando su príncipe de plata corono a la doncella del norte como la Reina del Amor y la belleza.

Su príncipe, estaba enfrente de él. El capitán de su guardia reacciono más rápido, estaba arrodillado en esos momentos, pero sus ojos nunca se apartaron de Rhaegar, ambos lo habían visto en Harrenhal, lo conocieron habían intercambiado unas palabras cuando sus hermanos estaban apoyando la causa del príncipe para sacar al Rey loco del trono.

"¡Mi príncipe!"

Dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante Rhaegar Targaryen, era imposible pero estaba acá ante sus ojos, no creía en milagros pero este debía ser la prueba viviente que existía.

"Ha pasado tiempo Raymun Darry, temía que no me reconocerías"

"Eso sería imposible mi príncipe, los años han sido tan benevolentes con usted, ¿Pero cómo es posible?"

Rhaegar tenía todo preparado, simplemente no podía decir que salió del agua después de haber visto su propia muerte transcurrir.

"Una historia larga, llena de deshonra por no poder regresar para detener al usurpador intentando curar mis heridas"

Rhaegar dejó caer su capa más pesada, tomo parte de su ropa para descubrir su pecho dejando ver una gran cicatriz que tenía en este, el lugar donde Robert lo había golpeado hasta matarlo, era lo único que tenía realmente nuevo en su cuerpo.

Lord Darry no podía creer lo que veía, pero en verdad era la marca del famoso martillo que golpeo al príncipe en el tridente. Entonces toda duda fue disipada en esos momentos, el príncipe de plata estaba nuevamente entre ellos.

"Has regresado"

"Así es mi querido amigo, mi tiempo de estar oculto en las lejanas tierras más lejanas del oriente de Essos ha terminado"

La casa Darry recuperaría su esplendor pensó con orgullo pero a la misma vez temor. Como iba ayudar a su príncipe, tan solo tenía una pequeña docena de caballeros y algunos hombres, no podría hacer mucha la diferencia.

"Me enorgullece saber de su regreso, pronto todo el reino aclamara su retorno"

Rhaegar esperaba una demostración de lealtad como esta, Lyanna intento no interrumpir la reunión, pero se estaba cansando de todo ello, quería ir al noche a buscar a su hijo.

"Necesito su ayuda, Lord Darry entender si…"

"Lo apoyare mi príncipe, dime en os puedo servir"

Entonces Lyanna se cansó dio un paso hacia adelante haciéndose notar por los hombres del salón, no tenía tanto tiempo para que Rhaegar hiciera su diplomacia.

"Necesitamos ir al norte mi señor"

Lord Darry no entendía por qué su príncipe desearía marcha hacia las tierras que habían apoyado sin dudar la rebelión.

"¿El norte?"

Rhaegar asintió mientras tomaba la mano de Lyanna con firmeza en esos momentos.

"Queremos buscar a nuestro hijo"

¿Su hijo? Los dioses sabían que si no estuviera en shock por tenerlos enfrente de él, estaría realmente burlándose y riéndose de Robert en esos momentos.

* * *

IV

* * *

"La noche es oscura, y está llena de terrores"

Pronunciaron las sacerdotisas rojas mientras veían a la mujer, una joven doncella de dieciséis años arder en la hoguera.

La magia de sangre no les estaba dando respuesta, aun no tenían ningún indicio o señal sobre el príncipe prometido.

No esperaban esto, las señales eran claras pronto el gran mar surgiría y era su deber detenerlo en nombre del señor de la luz. El príncipe prometido debía surgir pero los sacrificios y la magia no estaban dando señales de haber funcionado.

Melisandre se acercó levemente al gran sacerdote quien seguía observando las llamas ignorando los gritos de ayuda de la joven mujer.

"¿Qué es lo que vez mi sabio señor?"

"Nada"

Comento con molestia el viejo sacerdote, mientras Melisandre seguía enfocada en las llamas.

"Veo Nieve"

Susurro ella, llamando la atención de los presentes en el gran recinto de sacrificios. Nieve era lo único que veía, se preguntó que significaba.

"Porque la noche es oscura, y esta llena de terrores"

Se repitió el coro nuevamente, mientras la mujer daba sus últimos gritos de ayuda en esos momentos.

 **Notas del autor.**

Agradezco el interés demostrado hacia mi nueva historia, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias


	3. Capitulo III

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. Tambien contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

* * *

Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando su espada consiguió chocar tres veces seguidas contra la de su adversario, este estaba teniendo problemas para mantener el ritmo, retrocedía levemente cada vez que Robb conseguía golpearlo con fuerza.

Ambos hermanos estaban entrenando esa mañana para distraerse de sus deberes, con las noticias de que el Rey Robert se encontraba viajando hacia Invernalia, todos en el castillo parecían adsorbidos por un sinfín de obligaciones con respecto a las preparaciones.

Los hermanos habían sido puestos a un lado, no es como si les molestara, para Robb esta era una perfecta oportunidad para golpear a su hermano con la espada de entrenamiento.

Jon por otra parte se encontraba realmente en una situación difícil, si respondía con fuerza podría hacer ver débil a su hermano, eso no era algo permitido para un bastardo, pero en el fondo realmente estaba cansado de solo evadir y evitar que Robb le partiera algún hueso debido a la brusquedad de sus golpes.

"Dejen de danzar ustedes dos o iré personalmente a golpearlos"

Rodrik Cassel les acaba de gritar con fuerza, claramente desesperado y cansado de ver a Robb intentando golpear a Jon, este ultimo se dedicaba mas a evadir a su hermano y huir cada vez que le fuera posible.

"No es mi culpa, que Jon solo acepte bailar de esta manera"

Robb comenzó a reírse de su propia broma, Jon solo volteo los ojos, no era su culpa que pocas mujeres parecían interesadas en bailar con él. Quien bailaría con el bastardo de Ned Stark, cuando podrían hacer eso con su heredero e hijo legítimo.

No, Jon nunca se hacia ideas imaginarias con lo que le rodeaba, hace mucho tiempo dejo de soñar con legitimaciones, o incluso ser un respetado caballero. Su destino seria ir a la guardia de la noche, servir con Honor en el muro, incluso un bastardo como él podría conseguir algo de respeto en un lugar como el Muro.

El intento de combate entre ambos continuo sin mucho cambio por otros breves minutos, hasta que Theon hizo su aparición, no dudo en demostrar su molestia al ser usado como mensajero, pero entendía perfectamente que no podría negarse a una petición de Lord Stark.

"Robb vuestro padre os convoca al gran salón"

Luego su mirada se dirigió a Jon, no dudo en ocultar una breve sonrisa de desprecio hacia este, algo que Jon claramente noto, pero intento ignorar.

"A ti también te llaman bastardo"

Pronuncio con veneno esto último, era un bastardo solo eso, jamás merecería nada más. Podría ser un prisionero en ese castillo, pero seguía siendo un Greyjoy, valía mucho más que cualquier hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark.

"Ven hermano, debemos secar nuestro sudor para estar presentes ante nuestro padre"

Robb solo respondió con entusiasmo, mientras que Jon solo le miro de reojo, se pregunto por unos breves momentos si realmente su hermano no había escuchado nada o solo estaba fingiendo la indiferencia para no tener que reprender al hombre que era su mejor amigo.

Claramente la situación era tensa entre Theon y Jon, pero este último al final siempre decidía ignorar los comentarios del Greyjoy o cedía ante sus constantes burlas.

No tomo mucho tiempo que los hermanos mayores Stark pudieran realizar un rápido aseado de sus cuerpos, su padre los estaba esperando en el gran salón era importante estar lo más pronto posible ante él.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón, vieron como Arya corría siendo perseguida por todos los Lobos Huargo quienes a pesar de tener tan poco tiempo en Invernalia, su tamaño era ya considerable, lo suficiente para no poder estar encerrados en las perreras.

"Oh Jon, sálvame de estas temibles bestias"

Jon reacciono rápidamente mientras veía como Arya saltaba directo a sus brazos entre risas, mientras los cachorros intentaban alcanzarla, rodeaban rápidamente a Jon e intentaban morder el vestido de Arya para que esta se bajara.

Claramente si Lady Catelyn veía lo arruinado que estaba el vestido de su hija menor estaría gritando de indignación, pero ese era un asunto que a Jon poco le importaba y mucho menos lo que podría hacer al respecto.

"¡Arya!"

El grito que dio la Septa fue claramente lo que se necesitaba para acabar los ánimos de los hermanos, Jon intento no mirar de mala manera a la mujer mientras Arya demostró inmediatamente su molestia.

"Vuestro padre os llamo, como podrás estar presente ante él, de esa manera"

"No creo que a mi padre le importe"

Dijo Arya levantando levemente los hombros, mientras comenzaba a correr rápidamente hacia el gran salón siendo perseguida por una indignada Septa ante el comportamiento de una mujer noble. Jon se rio levemente mientras Robb solo negaba con su rostro, sabia que su hermana jamás iba a tener solución.

Eso claramente sin mencionar como todos los sirvientes abrían espacio al ver a la niña corriendo y con varios cachorros de lobo detrás de ella.

Cuando ingresaron en el gran salón, toda la familia estaba reunida. Lady Catelyn miro con molestia al Jon, no quería que el niño estuviera presente, pero habían sido las órdenes dadas por su marido.

Por otra parte, cuando Eddard solicitó que todos los demás se retiraran, la Septa salió y al final Theon se dio cuenta que eso también le incluía.

"¡Arya, los lobos!"

Dijo su madre con indignación, la niña miro sin comprender, hasta que se dio cuenta que estos seguía a su lado oliéndola con frecuencia.

"Ah es cierto"

Dijo con tranquilidad, mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos varias salchichas y se las arrojaba, los lobos pelearon por su respectivo trozó, aunque Fantasma y Dama lo hicieron con más calma.

Cuando estos terminaron su atención se enfoco nuevamente en sus respectivos compañeros, solo Nymeria se quedo al lado de Arya, Lady Catelyn intento no soltar un par de maldiciones por ese comportamiento, pero el viejo Ned Stark comenzó a reír con fuerza.

"Ned"

Dijo su esposa intentando que este reprendiera a su hija, claramente Arya fue la responsable de la perdida reciente de varias salchichas, seguramente intentando que todos los lobos jugaran con ella, la sonrisa de su hija siempre ocasionaba que Ned nunca la castigara, algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Sansa quien rodaba los ojos por el comportamiento de su hermana.

"Ahora que todos nos hemos reunido, os quiero anunciar que el Rey está a pocos días de camino"

Las reacciones fueron diversas, Arya junto con Jon parecían los menos emocionados, por otra parte, Robb estaba demostrando un leve temor puesto tendría que demostrar ser un digno sucesor de su padre, no había olvidado que el Rey era un gran amigo de su progenitor, seguramente esperaba cosas buenas de él.

Bran quien comenzó hablar sobre cuales grandes caballeros asistirían, estaba emocionado, sin mencionar Sansa quien pregunto un par de veces que vestidos tendría que preparar para conocer a la Reina, sobre todo menciono un par de veces al príncipe heredero.

"Calma todos, sé que están emocionados por la visita, pero os tengo que dar algunos deberes y ordenes, sobre vuestro comportamiento"

Ned esta vez miro directamente a Arya quien oculto su rubor rápidamente poniéndose detrás de Jon, intentando ocultarse. Eso no le gusto para nada a Ned, fue como sentir un leve mal recuerdo agrio subiendo por su garganta.

"No te preocupes Ned, me asegurare que todos se comporten"

Catelyn miro a todos sus hijos e intento no voltear a mirar al bastardo, pero Arya seguía oculta detrás de este, mirando a su madre con cierta burla – Esa niña – Pensó Catelyn con cierta molestia entonces fue cuando decidió atacar.

"Claramente el bastardo no estará presente en la bienvenida del Rey"

Ned cerro los ojos con molestia, era cierto seria muy peligroso que Jon estuviera presente frente a Robert, pero esperaba que Catelyn no usara esto como una oportunidad para soltar su rabia contra el chico.

"No es justo"

Dijo con fuerza Arya quien se iba abalanzar sobre sus padres para exigir respuestas, pero Robb consiguió detenerla, aun así, miro a su progenitor buscando respuestas.

"Padre"

Pero Jon lo interrumpió rápidamente, miro a su padre con un gran dolor en sus ojos.

"Entiendo claramente Lord y Lady Stark"

Eso fue totalmente innecesario pensó Ned, puesto que le dolió la forma como el chico lo acaba de llamar, últimamente Jon usaba mucho título para referirse a él.

"Jon, escu…"

Pero fue interrumpido Rodrik ingreso corriendo al salón, estaba literalmente pálido es como si un fantasma acaba de aparecérsele, intento hablar, pero no pudo, el hombre tenia la garganta seca, miro su señor como si este entendiera sus breves señales, puesto que señalo varias veces la entrada de los sirvientes.

Ned no entendía que pasaba, pero camino hacia su viejo amigo rápidamente, e intento que este se calmara, Rodrik seguía intentando hablar, solo que las palabras no salían. Hasta que Catelyn extendió un vaso con agua rápidamente.

El hombre bebió tan pronto como pudo y cuando termino entrego rápidamente el vaso a su señor, Ned seguía sin entender hasta que Rodrik Cassel consiguió pronunciar unas breves palabras.

"Ella está aquí"

Dijo sin poder creerlo, Ned quería preguntar quien estaba o a quien se refería. Entonces vio la entrada de los sirvientes, todos sus hijos vieron a una mujer hermosa. Cabello negro que llegaba hasta sus caderas, tenía bordado un árbol sonriente en su pechera y llevaba pantalones como si fuera un hombre lo que entusiasmó a Arya.

Catelyn no distinguía a la mujer, ninguno de sus hijos lo hizo, pero Ned, es como si la muerte misma hubiera venido por todos sus seres amados.

La mujer camino lentamente, Jon detallo que esta llevaba una espada en su cadera derecha, un hacha en su cadera izquierda, fue peculiar pensó.

"¿Ned?"

Pregunto Catelyn sin comprender, pero su esposo estaba inmóvil, completamente pálido, camino dos pasos hacia el centro de salón. La visitante se había detenido detallando su rostro, ambos se miraron por unos minutos.

"Hola Ned"

Sus palabras fueron frías, con poco amor entre ellas – Fue de la misma manera cuando defendí a Robert frente de ella – Ella camino, ignoro brevemente su mirada y se dirigió hacia sus chicos. Esto lo hizo reacciono camino rápidamente hacia adelante poniéndose enfrente de todos ellos.

Lyanna lo observaba como un lobo acechaba a su presa, Ned la vigilaba constantemente rodeándola de igual forma.

"¿Cumpliste tu promesa?"

Volvió hablar brevemente Lyanna mientras seguía mirando a los chicos, sabía perfectamente que se debía tratar de Jon, los estuvo observando durante los últimos días, disfrazada como una sirvienta, conocía tan bien Invernalia que no levantaba sospechas cuando tenía que cumplir con alguna tarea.

"Cuando regrese a la torre, tu no estabas"

Lyanna levanto una ceja intrigada, ¿A qué se refería con que no estaba? ¿Acaso su cadáver desapareció? Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento eran más preguntas.

"No quise marcharme de esa manera, pero tuve que hacerlo"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir hasta que se canso de jugar a las miradas con su hermano, regreso la atención entonces hacia Jon, este se mostro igual de desconcertado que todos los demás, pero cuando aquella extraña mujer lo comenzaba a detallar volteaba la mirada realmente apenado.

"¿Ned que está pasando?"

Pregunto nuevamente Catelyn exigiendo respuestas, entonces vio como esta extraña visitante tenía un gran interés en el bastardo, un leve presentimiento comenzó a generársele. Esa idea por que al verlos juntos veía el gran parecido entre ellos, la ira comenzó a consumirla al tener a la mujer responsable de su dolor por fin enfrente, pero parecía tan solo una muchacha, una niña salvaje claramente.

No entendía por que parecía tener una edad tan cercana al bastardo, pero por fin la había encontrado – La mujer que hizo que Ned Stark rompiera su honor – Catelyn camino rápidamente hacia aquella mujer.

"¡Tu! Eres su madre, eres la puta"

Jon entonces reacciono prontamente miro fijamente a la mujer, quien sonrió de una manera que le recordaba demasiado a Arya cuando iba a jugarle una mala broma a Sansa. Ned temió lo peor, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Lyanna escondida? ¿Qué tanto había observado? Su hermana pocas veces pensaba cuando estaba molesta y en estos momentos claramente estaba demasiado enojada para razonar.

Tal vez la pregunta mas importante que tenia Ned en esos momentos era ¿Cómo estas viva? ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Cómo huiste de la torre? ¿Qué fue lo que paso realmente?

Fue Rodrik quien entreno a espaldas de Rickard Stark el primero en reaccionar, desenfundo su espada prontamente, la alzo para detener la estocada de Lyanna quien no había dudado en desenvainar su espada para atacar a Catelyn.

Fue demasiado rápido para los presentes, la lucha comenzó rápidamente Rodrik intentaba defender a Catelyn quien estaba detrás de si totalmente asustada. Ned llevo su mano a su cintura para tomar su espada entonces recordó que no la poseía en ese momento, pero su hijo Robb si, quien al ver en peligro a su madre rápidamente corrió hacia la extraña mujer.

En ese instante cuando iba atacar aquella extraña por la espalda tuvo que esquivar un ataque. Robb no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando, Jon su hermano, su mejor amigo aquel con quien había reído cuando eran niños, con quien lloro en silencio, contaron sus temores y sus sueños acaba de defender a la extraña.

"¡LYANNA SUFICIENTE!"

Grito con fuerza Ned, Lyanna entonces reacciono y se detuvo. Rodrik agradeció en silencio, estaba viejo para esto e increíblemente Lyanna seguía siendo tan habilidosa como si los años nunca la hubieran afectado.

Ned rápidamente recupero su autoridad de la situación, luego de salir del asombro y el shock, miro a su esposa quien seguía totalmente asustada.

"Lyanna…"

"Tenias que protegerlo, me lo prometiste Ned"

"Lo protegí"

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a mirarse, entonces Lyanna comenzó a llorar dejando caer la espada en esos momentos.

"¡Como un bastardo! Como pudiste hacerle eso"

"Era la mejor manera de protegerlo de la ira de Robert"

Lyanna le miro en esos momentos, haciendo que su ira regresara con más fuerza.

"¿La ira de Robert? Debiste haber luchado contra Robert, debiste haberle dicho la verdad, reclamado el trono para el"

Ned le miro con tanta tristeza, nunca pensó que tendría que vivir para esto, sentía que estaba tan viejo en esos momentos a diferencia de su hermana que parecía totalmente tan joven, como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día desde que pensó que estaba muerta.

"El reino no merecía mas guerra, elegí la paz Lyanna y un camino digno para el"

Lyanna soltó un leve bufido en ese momento, sin querer mirar a Ned su atención estaba en su hijo quien había sido nombrado Jon, estaba totalmente perdido en lo que sucedía, claramente el haber reaccionado para protegerla contra la persona que creía que era su hermano lo había puesto en una situación de no retorno.

"Siempre amaste a Robert más que a mí, mi pequeño Ned"

"Cumplí mi promesa Lyanna"

Catelyn intento levantarse hasta que llego su hija Sansa ayudarle, estaba totalmente asustada en esos momentos, pero quería respuestas.

"¿Quién es ella Ned? Exijo que la ahorques por esto, llama a los guardias"

Ned miro a su esposa, aunque Rodrik había omitido sus ordenes su hijo Robb estaba a punto de llamar a los guardias, pero la mirada que le dio en esos momentos evito que lo hiciera.

"Ella es… fue en una época mi hermana Lyanna"

Lyanna sonrió en esos momentos, sabiendo que acaba de fastidiar totalmente las cosas entre su hermano y ella, pero era una madre. Ella era una Stark de Invernalia, ¿Qué clase de Loba era si permitía que su cachorro fuera humillado continuamente?

"¿Lyanna Stark?"

Dijo Jon sin poder entender que estaba pasando, mientras Arya por fin reaccionaba ante toda la situación, vio como su madre estaba en un estado de Shock ante esas palabras y su padre parecía demasiado dolido.

"La Tía Lyanna está viva"

Dijo con asombro.

"Yo soy Lyanna de la Casa Stark, esposa hermana de Elia Martell, esposa de Rhaegar Targaryen, he regresado por mi hijo Jaehaerys Targaryen, el legítimo heredero de los siete reinos"

Dijo con voz clara mientras caminaba hacia Jon quien apenas estaba entendiendo perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

"Mamá"

Fue lo único que dijo Jon mientras abrazaba a Lyanna con todas sus energías, esta respondió con la misma fuerza, ambos compartieron un abrazo. Mientras Catelyn miraba a Ned esperando una gran explicación.

Pero Lord Stark solo estaba temiendo lo peor – ¿Lyanna acaso desataras otra guerra? – se preguntó a si mismo, al ver como su mayor temor se hiciera realidad. Ahora tenía que buscar como evitar que su hermana cometiera otra locura y evitar que su sobrino – No, su hijo – se viera arrastrado a eso.

 **Nota del autor**

Sobre el comportamiento de Lyanna, tenemos a una madre de dieciséis años, es una adolescente que de repente despierta de la muerte y se da cuenta que ha perdido muchos seres amados, cuando va a encontrar a su hijo ve que este esta siendo humillado por las mentiras de su nacimiento. Siempre he considerado a Lyanna una persona de un gran corazón pero siendo demasiado impulsiva al mismo tiempo.


	4. Capitulo IV

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. Tambien contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

* * *

No era un sentimiento que le disgustara, saber que su cuerpo le estaba doliendo por el cansancio, el dolor en la planta de sus pies era algo significativo, pero después de descansar un par de minutos, tomar algo de agua de los riachuelos cercanos le daba nuevamente más energías y cuando comenzó a dejar atrás las tierras verdes, para comenzar el Camino Pedregoso que la llevaría directamente hacia su amada Dorne, supo que si los dioses lo deseaban tal como la habían traído de regreso le brindarían nuevamente de los recursos para sobrevivir.

Los recuerdos la atormentaban, entonces intentaba no pensar en ellos – En especial en sus hijos – Intentaba imaginar que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un simple sueño, pero los raspones y como las piedras generaban heridas abiertas en sus pies le indicaba que estaba bastante viva.

No entendía lo que pasaba, si lo supiera diría que había resucitado entre los muertos, pero su cuerpo parecía demasiado intacto para ser un cadáver deambulante – Sin mencionar los comerciantes, gente del pueblo llano que le saludaban amigablemente y le ofrecían algunas monedas – Por servicios que claramente ella no tenia intenciones de ofrecer.

Aun así, encontró algunas personas amables al menos cada cierto tiempo, que le podían brindar algo de pan para calmar su hambre, algo de agua limpia para limpiar sus heridas. Incluso un anciano le dio un poco de vino rancio, pero no le importo el sabor, lo disfruto tanto y como agradecimiento ayudo a este y su hija a recolectar los limones de sus plantaciones.

Fue un trabajo arduo, pero estaba feliz de ayudar, nunca antes se sintió tan libre en su vida, sobre todo no se sentía enferma o cansada, es como si esta nueva oportunidad se le fuera dada para poder disfrutar su vida.

Después de pasar una semana completa sumergida entre el pánico y no negaría que la locura, cuando su cadáver o cuerpo se despertó esa mañana soleada en la bahía de Aguasnegras pensó que los saqueadores de la ciudad habían arrojado su cuerpo al mar, pero estaba intacta, los hematomas que le había ocasionado aquel brutal y horrendo hombre cuando la violo una y… No quería pensar en ello, simplemente estaba nuevamente entre los vivos, se canso de lamentarse, se canso de llorar en una cueva cerca del mar e intentar morir nuevamente.

Tenía una misión.

Si era cierto todo lo que averiguo a lo largo de su camino, significaba que sus hijos fueron brutalmente asesinados, que Rhaegal murió en batalla tal como fueron los rumores en sus últimos días de su vieja vida y que Lyanna, su amada loba salvaje igualmente murió.

Ese horrendo hombre, ebrio, borracho y promiscuo de Robert Baratheon se sentaba en el trono de los siete reinos, el trono que debía pertenecer a su esposo, a su hijo por derecho.

Elia Martell iba a matar hasta el ultimo Baratheon por esto, mataría a los bastardos de Robert, mataría a su sobrina, sus hermanos y hasta la ultima sangre de siervo que pudiera encontrar.

Por ello caminaba hacia Lanza del Sol, era su prueba final si los Dioses la trajeron entre los muertos, si no cayo en la locura como temió que lo haría, entonces recrearía las acciones del Rey Baelor I, encontraría a sus hermanos, en especial a Oberyn para poder disfrutar su presencia, abrazaría a sus gran cantidad de sobrinas puesto que las historias que escuchaba de su hermano cada vez que daba un paso hacia el sur le indicaban que este no cambio mucho con el tiempo sobre su promiscuidad y afán por engendrar bastardos.

Entonces cuando abrazara a su familia, cuando pudiera besarlos y llorar en sus hombros, daría media vuelta si fuera necesario tomaría una lanza ella sola y regresaría a matar a todos sus enemigos.

Pero reconocía que el trayecto era difícil, pocas posadas encontraba en el camino, algunas estaban dispuestas a ofrecerle un techo, aunque fuera con los cerdos para no morir de frio. SI el calor del día de Dorne era abrazador y caluroso que harían deshidratar a muchos hombres fácilmente, pero las noches cuando el sol se ocultaba sencillamente el frio era imposible de resistir.

El problema era cuando en las posadas se le negaba cobijo alguno sin que tuviera alguna forma de pagar – Y Elia se negaba a trabajar en lo que le habían propuesto – Era una Martell, no una vil ramera se dijo a si misma mientras aprovechaba esa noche para comenzar nuevamente su caminata.

Le era ya imposible viajar de día, así que buscaba donde refugiarse de calor, para aprovechar la noche, pero el frio era difícil, sus ropas eran simplemente arrapos que le imposibilitaban abrigarse correctamente.

No sabía dónde estaba realmente, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Una semana o tal vez dos? Tal vez incluso tres se respondió ella misma mientras veía la Luna y las estrellas, intentando guiar su camino, su padre le había enseñado cuando era niña, su madre siempre le enseño demasiadas cosas, pero se sentía agradable por fin poner algo de su padre en práctica.

Pero cada vez que miraba las estrellas intentaba medir la distancia y enfocarse en su camino temía lo peor – Me adentre demasiado en el desierto – Podría retroceder, pero perdería dos noches como mínimo en recuperar el camino, si lo atravesaba bueno, ahorraría mucho tiempo, pero era tan peligroso para su ya agotado cuerpo que temía que solo soportaría dos días máximo.

Tal vez debería tomar riesgo, era lo mejor simplemente pondría a prueba nuevamente la voluntad de los dioses en volver a traerla en la vida, y si moría, bueno ya perdió a su esposo, a su amante, a sus hijos que más le podrían arrebatar – Tal vez si muero esta vez, pueda volver a ver a Lyanna para pedirle perdón por haberla convencido esa noche – Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, su dulce Lyanna tan salvaje pero inocente, era una sola niña y yo la cautive con vino y especias de Dorne mientras ella solo escuchaba la música embelesada de Rhaegar sin saber mis intenciones.

Sobre los dos días que se había puesto en atravesar el desierto, bueno llego al tercer dia hasta que por fin sus piernas cedieron y no soporto mas el dolor. Solo pudo poner su cuerpo contra ese viejo árbol seco, tal vez era el único en una distancia considerable en su opinión. No quería pensar, la noche anterior fue tan nublado que no pudo ver las estrellas, solo siguió caminando tan al sur como sus piernas le permitieran.

Iba a morir y soltó una breve risa por ello, es que sinceramente nunca pensó que pudiera llegar tan lejos, se sintió viva se dijo a sí misma, más viva que nunca.

Podría ver las aves de rapiña sobrevolando en esos momentos, malditos buitres esperaban claramente su ultimo suspiro para abalanzarse sobre ella. Podría intentar dormir, al menos así no sentiría la muerte nuevamente.

Entonces sintió después de unos minutos una áspera lengua sobre su rostro, eso no era el picotazo de un cuervo, abrió levemente sus ojos temiendo que fuera un chacal que estaba saboreando su cena, pero solo vio un par de orificios grandes y luego una cara alargada.

Un caballo, no, era un Corcel de la arena. Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente mientras miraba detalladamente al animal, no estaba solo había un par más, pero su mayor atención se centro en sus jinetes.

"¿Se encuentra bien mi Lady?"

Una voz áspera, ese acento eran dornienses en todos sus aspectos cuando vio también sus ropas. No solo eso, estaban vestidos como lanceros de Sol, una breve sonrisa salió en su rostro que luego se convirtió en un sinfín de lágrimas.

No sabía que tenía tanto guardado en su pecho, pero necesitaba realmente sacarlo. Lloro con fuerza, confundió a los jinetes que rápidamente se desmontaron para ver que le pasaba a la chica, uno de ellos dio la orden que buscaran al líder de su grupo, Elia poca importancia les dio a sus palabras, solo lloro con fuerza.

Estos jinetes llevaban el estandarte del sol rojo junto con la lanza dorada que le atravesaba. Eran soldados Martell.

Lloro con fuerza que solo se detuvo cuando le ofrecieron agua, bebió de esta con tanta necesidad que tuvieron que traerle lo que normalmente bebían dos hombres, pero ella estaba sonriendo. Los jinetes parecían realmente entusiasmados de ver las acciones de la mujer, fuera quien fuera. Se notaba que habían salvado una persona noble puesto que no paraba de agradecerles.

"¡Me han dicho que han encontrado una bella flor! ¡Me muero por conocerla!"

Un corcel negro apareció entre las dunas del desierto, el caballo era imponente pero no tanto como su melena roja.

"Oberyn"

Fue lo único que dijo Elia mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie agarrándose de los hombres presentes para no caerse.

"Elia"

Dijo Oberyn al momento que desmonto, la vio de cerca, era como si nunca hubieran pasado los años. No esto debía ser una cruel obra del destino, un espejismo o por fin había pasado factura su vida lujuriosa y una enfermedad lo estaba castigando en esos momentos.

Pero la vio, solo consiguió dar dos pasos mientras veía aquella chica agotada, cansada, que le miraba como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Era imposible su hermanita, su dulce niña estaba muerta, entonces por que los dioses lo castigaban de esta manera, era igual de hermosa como la última vez, se veía igual de pura e inocente.

"Elia"

Dijo nuevamente hasta que sintió un par de brazos alrededor de su cuello. No importaba si se tratara de una horrible ilusión, este se acaba de convertir en un bello, hermoso sueño, uno de que jamás esperaba despertar.

* * *

II

* * *

Arya estaba fascinada con su tía Lyanna, a pesar de los constantes regaños de su madre para que no se acercara a la extraña mujer, para Arya era simplemente una nueva aventura, su tía era una mujer increíble no solo cayo a los hombres que estaban cerca de ella, si no que sus modales para comer eran iguales a los de ella.

Era como verse en un espejo dijo Robb entre susurros de lo mucho que se parecían ambos. Para Arya eso solo significaba una sola cosa, que ella iba hacer mas hermosa que Sansa, incluso que su madre.

Lyanna quien nunca permitió que Jon se apartara de su lado, estaba disfrutando de un rico estofado luego de la pelea que tuvo con su hermano Ned quien se encontraba organizando todo para que ella pudiera marcharse.

El problema Ned se negaba a dejar que Jon se fuera con ella y eso había evitado que se hubiera ido ya.

Tenia que ir a reunirse con Rhaegar, esté tenia que conocer a su hermoso hijo, brillante Jon parecía simplemente estar gustoso a su lado incluso si no fuera muy hablador. Cuando le dijo que se sentara en el comedor principal a su lado, este parecía asustado incluso miro de reojo un par de veces a Lady Catelyn y esta claramente se encontraba desconcertada como para opinar sobre el asunto.

Pero Lyanna lo noto, tal como había investigado todo ese tiempo, su bello hijo le temía tanto a quien creía era su madrastra que hacia que la sangre de Lyanna volviera a hervir.

"No tienes que irte"

Fue lo primero que escucho en algún tiempo, alzo la vista para ver el primogénito de su hermano hablándole directamente a su hermano.

"Son los deseos de mi madre"

Dijo Jon con algo de orgullo, tristeza y sentía que sus palabras también había algo de desconfianza. Pero no quiso pensar en ello, no pudo hablar mucho con Jon sin que su hermano estuviera vigilándola, como si temiera que estuvieran a solas convertiría al niño en un Dragon y saliera volando en este.

Robb no quería que Jon se fuera, pero estaba tan molesto con tantas personas en ese momento, en especial con su padre por las mentiras, con su extraña tía Lyanna por como miraba a su madre, lista para saltar a cortarle la garganta incluso si fuera necesario con sus propios dientes y eso sin mencionar la mirada de admiración que Arya no apartaba de su tía.

"Sigo creyendo que es un error que vayas hacia ese hombre"

Eddard entro en el gran comedor, cerrando rápidamente la puerta detrás de este, paso demasiado tiempo ocultando todo el escándalo que Lyanna género, sabiendo como era su hermana agradeció que no empeorara las cosas con gritos mas fuertes o destrozando algo.

Si no fuera igual a ella, comportara, hablara y supiera la verdad sobre Jon, no pensaría que era Lyanna, sencillamente eran tan joven ante sus ojos, es como si los años nunca hubieran pasado y su comportamiento.

Simplemente es como si su hermana nunca hubiera crecido y aun fuera una adolescente rebelde que intentaba devorar al mundo entero para demostrarle a su padre que estaba equivocada con ella.

"Es mi esposo y el padre de Jon"

Jon se movió incomodo ante ello, algo que todos los presentes quisieron ignorar. Jon no se tomo muy bien las cosas, pero era tan calmado y acostumbrado a agachar la cabeza que Lyanna temía que en un momento a otro este estallara en furia contra el mundo entero si no conseguía expresar lo que sentía correctamente.

"Y luego cuando te reúnas con él, ¿Qué harás?"  
Lyanna miro el plato vació, hacia demasiado tiempo que no probaba un rico estofado de cebollas, si era delicioso pero las constantes miradas inquisidoras de su hermano no le daban tranquilidad.

"Recuperaremos el trono"  
"¡Robert es el rey!"

Dijo con voz calmada Ned y Lyanna nunca llego a saber en que momento llego a detestar tanto la calma con la que su hermano decía las cosas, pero en ese momento solo pudo evitar como la ira le inundaba. Mierda ella aún seguía siendo una muchacha de dieciséis años.

"¡Es un usurpador!"

Grito con furia mientras se levantaba de su asiento, todos se asustaron incluso Arya quien reacciono moviéndose hacia Jon en una señal de protección.

"Miles morirán Lyanna"

Si miles, tal vez cientos de miles pensó ella. Pero como podían creer que Robert seria correcto para el trono, acaso su benevolente padre pensó en los miles que morirían mientras jugaba a sus conspiraciones con Jon Arryn y el viejo gordo pez Tully. Cuyo nombre y el de su familia no deseaba jamás volver a pronunciar en su vida.

"Siempre lo amaste más a él, que a mí no Ned"  
Ned entrecerró los ojos en esos momentos, mirando el comportamiento de manos de su hermana, era increíble en verdad era igual a Lyanna en todo, suposiciones que pudiera ser una especie de doble era totalmente vacíos ahora.

Eso no hacia el problema mas fácil, era Lyanna quien tenía enfrente esa mirada de desafío solo le pudiera dar su hermana.

"No regrese de la muerte para pelear contigo Ned"

Lyanna se levantó, mientras tomaba la mano de Jon quien al principio se sintió nervioso e incluso temeroso, pero acepto al final y marcho con Lyanna a lo que suponía eran sus antiguas recamaras, que irónicamente ahora eran las de Arya y cuando la chica noto esto salió detrás de ellos, quería ver si su esposa tenía algo que decir, pero esta seguía con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos en esos momentos.

Solo fue unos minutos mas adelante que le dio la señal a Sansa para que se fuera, la niña parecía estar asustada y Ned le advirtió varias veces que no debía decirle de esto a nadie, en especial a la comitiva del Rey cuando llegara, Bran por otra parte apenas entendía bien el asunto, pero hizo un juramento de silencio absoluto algo que ocasiono una breve sonrisa en su padre lastima que sus temores lo dominaban y esperaba que Bran cumpliera con esto.

Solo unos suspiros de parte de Catelyn que cuando alzo su mirada, sus ojos estaban rojos suponía que eran por llorar, pero no habían compartido cama o habitación desde que Lyanna llego días atrás y esta parecía tan poco dispuesta hablar.

"¿Qué le dirás a Robert cuando llegue?"

Ned guardo silencio por unos momentos mientras tomaba una silla alejada y la usaba para sentarse en ella, se sentía tan cansado en esos momentos, agotado como si toda su inalcanzable lucha hubiera sido totalmente en vano.

Lucho por Robert contra los Greyjoy, Lucho por su hermana contra los Targaryen sin saber que esta había aceptado los colores del dragón como suyos. Ahora tenia a su hermana acá de regreso entre los muertos – Ella dijo que no regreso de la muerte para pelear con el – Que habrá querido decir con esas temibles palabras.

"Es mi hermana"

Catelyn le sonrio en esos momentos de una manera que poco le agrado a Ned pensando que su matrimonio se estaba derrumbando.

"Si, es tu hermana y el niño es tu sobrino, como crees que reaccionara Robert cuando sepa que ocultaste por tantos años al hijo de su mayor enemigo con la mujer que creía que lo amaba"

Si, esa era la gran pregunta y sinceramente Ned no tenia respuesta para esta tampoco quería responderla porque sentía un gran temor al saber que su viejo amigo lo mataría por esto, el odio de Robert hacia los Targaryen no había disminuido absolutamente nada según las ultimas cartas de su viejo mentor y padre Jon Arryn.

"Mata a Robert"

Las palabras salieron con tanta frialdad que Ned se congelo en esos momentos, ahora entendía que tanto había pensado su esposa todos estos días, algo que no podría creer, pero en verdad su dulce Catelyn estaba susurrando semejante barbarie.

"No hay hono…"

"Al demonio con el honor, ya es malo que el niño este con vida como crees que reaccionara cuando vea a la madre y lo peor, que Rhaegar está vivo según ella, reuniendo partidarios para comenzar una nueva guerra, Robert marchará directo sobre nosotros cuando se entere, matar a nuestros hijos, quemará al norte y nunca te perdonará esto Ned, jamás lo hará"

Debo pensar en lo mejor para el reino y mi familia, podría simplemente obligar a Lyanna a esconderse junto con Jon, esa sería su mejor opción, pero no debe ir a la guerra menos por esa maldita silla, Jon esta asustado de solo pensar en eso. Lo ve en sus ojos cada vez que Lyanna le habrá de cómo debería ser el príncipe heredero y no los hijos de Robert.

"Debe haber otra opción, pero matar al rey es un pecado ante los ojos de los dioses"

Catelyn suspiro con tristeza en ese momento, incluso si decidiera marcharse con sus hijos a ocultarse de la ira de Robert para cuando descubriera todo, se generarían demasiadas preguntas de por qué no estaban presentes para recibir al rey.

"Es mayor pecado matar a tu familia y es la segunda opción que tengo, quieras o no Ned, deberemos elegir un bando, o ayudar a tu hermana que parece que no ha madura absolutamente nada a poner a su hijo, tu sobrino en el trono o ir corriendo a donde Robert a suplicar clemencia, pero ese hombre no creo que te la de"

Robert llegaría pronto, si mucho en tres días, mañana Lyanna había dicho que partiría con su hijo, incluso a pesar de que intento ordenarle de que se quedara Jon parecía un cachorro asustado y su madre parecía ser lo único que le reconfortara.

Perdí la confianza del chico.

"¿Lo amas no es así?"

Ned asintió mientras sus ojos se aguadan, no se había dado cuenta de una dura verdad hasta ahora.

"Como si fuera mi hijo, lo amo incluso más que a Lyanna"

Una sonrisa triste se formo en el rostro de Cat en esos momentos, nunca quiso aceptar los sentimientos de su esposo hacia el chico, pero ahora verlo tan destrozado le partía el alma. Se levanto de su asiento, abrazo con fuerza a su esposo cuando estuvo cerca.

Ned lloro en silencio, como nunca antes llego hacer, ni siquiera por la muerte de su padre o hermano, e incluso por la de Lyanna había demostrado tan abiertamente sus lágrimas. Pero era tan dolorosa saber que acaba de perder a su hijo.

* * *

III

* * *

Lyanna tocaba suavemente el cabello de Jon mientras se sentaba en la habitación que hasta ahora estaba compartiendo con la niña menor de su hermano.

Su hijo parecía tranquilizarse cuando ella le acariciaba lentamente, su lobo Huargo de Color blanco a quien había llamado Fantasma parecía tener un pequeño disgusto por esto, era como si el pequeño cachorro estuviera celoso, entonces lo acostaba en su regazo, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo pudiera seguir haciendo eso, es que crecían demasiado rápido.

"No sabes cuanto lamento que hayas heredado mi fea cara"

Dijo entre bromas Lyanna intentando quitar esa seriedad del rostro de su hijo, pero la reacción fue totalmente inesperada.

"Eres hermosa madre, tal vez la mas bella de los siete reinos"

Dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras tomaba sus manos con tanta delicadeza- Me pregunto si tema que vaya a desaparecer – Pero Lyanna no pensaba dejar a su hijo solo, menos alejarlo de ella.

"Gracias Jon, eres todo un caballero me pregunto si le dirás eso a todas las chicas bonitas"

Jon se sonrojo rápidamente aparto su mirada, eso era otra cosa que tendría que hacer con su hijo, era tan tímido y se sonrojaba como una doncella, aunque lo vio practicar en los patios de entrenamiento, podría decir sin temor alguno que era un espadachín tan habilidoso que podría fácilmente superar a la mitad de los caballeros que ella había conocido en su corta vida.

Tal vez sea incluso mejor guerrero que mi padre o Ned cuando éramos niños, no sé qué tan buen espadachín sea ahora su hermano.

Pero un par de veces en las tabernas Lyanna llego a escuchar mientras viajaban hacia el norte que el bastardo de Ned Stark era tal vez el mejor espadachín joven de todo el norte.

"Solo a ti, bueno a veces se lo digo a ella"

Eso le llamo la atención, algo interesante acaba de surgir entre la gran sinceridad de su hijo que estaba enfocado en hacer prevalecer, muy sincero era algo bueno, pero no para la guerra que estaba por venir.

"¿Ella?"

Pregunto con picardía Lyanna. Pero Jon le sonrio son sinceridad y poca malicia en su rostro, claramente no entendía que le estaban tomando el pelo, pero eso no importaba.

"Bueno Arya siempre tiene poca estima de ella misma, pero realmente es una niña muy bonita, es una lastima que Sansa viva torturándola porque no lo cree"

Ah claro, su hijo era tan aficionado a su prima menor que Lyanna lamento que fuera tan pequeña y joven, de lo contrario sencillamente se llevaría a la niña consigo para moldearla un poco mejor.

"¿La quieres mucho no es así?"

Jon asintió, era bueno ver a su hijo sonriendo. Es que simplemente este parecía tan poco gustoso o feliz de saber que era el hijo de un príncipe, como si el peso del apellido Targaryen no fuera algo que deseara, simplemente miraba para otros lados como intentando ocultar su molestia.

Dioses estaba seguro que el chico internamente prefería ser un bastardo producto del incesto entre ella y Ned que saber que otro hombre que no conocía fuera su padre. Esa devoción tan ciega de Jon hacia su tío, esperaba que no le trajera problemas con su esposo.

"¡Arya deja de ocultarte puedo verte!"

Lyanna se sorprendió hasta que volteo su mirada para encontrarse con su sobrina oculta detrás de la puerta, esta salió de forma divertida, Jon le miro con reproche, pero ella parecía tomárselo como una broma.

¿Cuándo llego ella? Simplemente no la llego a sentir, que tan hábil era esa niña para ocultarse que pudo sorprenderla con tanta facilidad.

"Hola, mi pequeña Arya, ven siéntate con nosotros"

Arya sonrio rápidamente mientras se sentaba al lado de Jon empujándolo para hacerse en la mitad, su hijo parecía algo molesto, pero claramente al final obedeció. Era como verse a si misma siendo con Benjen y Brandon de niña, fue divertido, pero a la vez una pequeña idea comenzaba a generarse en su mente.

"Dime Arya pequeña, ¿qué edad tienes?"  
Arya sonrio e intento ponerse derecha lo mas que pudo, para verse más grande mientras sonreía con arrogancia.

"Catorce"

Jon soltó una pequeña risa en esos momentos.

"Aun tiene trece, le falta aún algo de tiempo"

Arya respondió con un fuerte golpe en el hombro de Jon, pero este solo se rio con mas fuerza, se pregunto como hacia la niña para que el chico se riera con tanta facilidad, ella era su madre y apenas conseguía que este respondiera sus preguntas.

* * *

IV

* * *

Rhaegar seguía observando el norte, esperando alguna noticia de Lyanna. Dioses como permitió que se marchara la conocía mejor que muchas personas, sabía que ella iría por su hijo fuera con o sin su aprobación.

Los dioses saben que entre mas le niegas algo a Lyanna esta mas desea obtenerlo o realizar dicho acto. Bueno esperaba que tuviera buena suerte para traer a su hermano a la causa, aunque se sentiría mas que agradecido si solo regresara con su hijo.

Como seria este chico, por los rumores y lo que ha escuchado era un Stark en todos los aspectos menos en nombre, se preguntó si tenía alguna característica de Targaryen, al menos sus ojos o un simple cabello plateado Rhaegar se sentiría feliz de que este tuviera algún parecido con él.

Se estableció un breve campamento en los limites de las Tierras de los Ríos, donde Lord Darry estaba en silencio reuniendo a pequeños y grandes partidarios de las distintas casas de Poniente, no tenían mucho éxito hasta ahora. Tenían que ser demasiados cautos y precavidos, no podían ir corriendo a tocar puertas sin saber primero si podían o no confiar en ellos.

Tomo su agua con tranquilidad, mientras observaba la pequeña partida de jinetes que se acercaba. Entrego su copa a su copero cuando termino, había unas treinta personas en el campamento, muchos de ellos guerreros veteranos, pero se estaban haciendo pasar por simples cazadores y algunos leñadores que los acompañaban hasta el momento no habían tenido algún inconveniente.

Raymun Darry parecía estar realmente feliz, esperaba que trajera grandes noticias por que en verdad necesitaba algo que aligerara su espíritu.

"¡Mi Rey!"

Dijo mientras daba una breve señal de respeto, mientras detrás de este venían varios soldados encapuchados, se pregunto hasta donde viajo Raymun para conseguir partidarios a su causa. Esperaba realmente que valiera la pena no haber acompañado a Lyanna su preocupación hacia ella no mermaba, pero de nada serviría que ambos viajaran hasta el norte sin tener alguna estrategia.

Aun así, decidio acompañarla hasta cierto punto, donde pudiera asegurarse que los bandidos y los ladrones no la atacarían, realmente si fuera por este hubiera seguido mas arriba del cuello para llegar hasta Invernalia y estar a su lado.

Cuando regreso a los días siguientes supo que Lord Darry fue a buscar ayuda, no negaría que una parte muy dentro de él, temió que lo hubieran traicionado al primer indicio de ausencia.

Los recién llegados se quitaron rápidamente sus prendas que los ocultaban, entre ellos quien mas le llamo la atención no fue el niño gordo que parecía tener problemas para respirar, de seguro su cota de malla lo estaba apretando de gran manera.

"Mi rey os quiero presentar a…"

Pero el hombre dio rápidamente un paso hacia adelante, tenía una mirada seria poco amigable, era un soldado experimentado podría darse cuenta de ello. Tampoco paso desapercibido como miraba con desagrado al niño gordo, mientras el otro muchacho que tenia un gran parecido hasta el chico sonreía en forma burlona.

Debian ser hermanos pensó rápidamente Rhaegar y el hombre enfrente su padre determino por sí mismo.

"Soy Randyll Tarly, Lord y señor de la casa Tarly, estos son mis hijos Dickon Tarly y Samwell Tarly"

La casa Tarly no solo lucharon con fuerza y valor en la rebelión, sino que también este hombre fue el único que consiguió derrotar en batalla a Robert. Tenía todos sus respectos, pero más que eso, era uno por no decir el principal abanderado de los Tyrell, necesitaba su apoyo.

"Yo soy…"

"Se quien eres o al menos quien presumes ser, te vi una vez, pero entonces eras demasiado joven y ahora, aquí te observo y miro, temo decir que te pareces a Rhaegar, pero como es que no has envejecido absolutamente nada, sin mencionar que solo veo una cara bonita y no la de un Rey"

Nuevamente este era el gran problema, no parecía que ni un solo año hubiera transcurrido y se veía absolutamente igual.

"No soy un usurpador si eso creéis, yo soy Rhaegar Targaryen soy vuestro legitimo Rey, sobre mi apariencia bueno los años me han tratado bien a diferencia de vosotros mi señor, debió ser lamentable la perdida de todo vuestro cabello"

Raymun Darry estaba entonces preparado para proteger a su Rey en caso que fuera ataco, pero se escuchó una pequeña risa y esa provenía de nada menos que de Randyll quien aplaudió de forma triunfal.

"Solo el Rhaegar que conocí en ese entonces demostraría tanto fuego en sus ojos, recuerdo que cuando fui con mi señor Mace Tyrrell a Desembarco del Rey hace varios años, llamaste incompetente al hombre por sus palabras toscas hacia los sirvientes, claro que solo eras un niño en ese momento pocos se tomaron tan en serio la situación"

Rhaegar recordaba un suceso así, pero no pensó que alguien lo hubiera detallado con tanto énfasis en esos momentos. No se había sentido observado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que le dieron demasiada atención a sus palabras, las cuales ahora parecía estar ganándole un importante aliado.

"Mi Rey"

Se arrodillo y junto con este, sus hijos rápidamente lo siguieron. Pero el chico gordo llamado Samwell pareció tropezar con sus pies y casi se hubiera caído si su hermano no lo sostiene y ayuda arrodillar. Era claro que el chico gozaba del desprecio de su padre.

"Levántate lord Tarly, primero necesitamos ganar una guerra"

El hombre se levantó con jovialidad y entusiasmó. Entonces tal vez si llego a valer haberse quedado mientras Lyanna estaba sola en el norte, pero sus temores no se cesaban.


	5. Capitulo V

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

* * *

¿Como describiría a su madre? Era la pregunta que inquietaba en los últimos días, cuando le conto esa historia mágica de amor entre ella y su padre le recordó de cierta manera a su prima Sansa – Porque al menos con ella era más fácil pensar de esa manera y no era tan doloroso como con los demás miembros de la familia Stark- Una familia a la cual ahora oficialmente jamás seria parte; Su madre parecía ser una mujer bondadosa, no la clase de persona que entrega un recién nacido a su hermano y luego desaparece misteriosamente.

Además, siempre ha confiado en los juiciosos de carácter que Arya les daba a las personas, mientras que Lady Catelyn siempre observaba con disgusto cualquier acto poco femenino de su ¿Hermanita? ¿Prima? Era más difícil decirlo en el caso de Arya. Pero lo cierto es que su madre parecía alentarla a seguir sus pasos, a tomar una espada en vez de una aguja de cocer o cualquier otra tarea doméstica.

La pequeña Arya parecía haber desarrollado rápidamente un apego hacia Lyanna, por su parte Jon no sabia como sentirse con respecto a ello. Es que no sabia como actuar con su madre, prefería realmente que fuera Arya quien la entretuviera, sabia que los hijos debían guardarles total obediencia a sus madres y hasta el momento era lo único que podía hacer Jon.

Pero también le generaba cierta tristeza, era obvio que Arya se le quedaba mirando en silencio a Lyanna por ciertos espacios de tiempo, como con sus pensamientos totalmente perdidos. Se preguntaba que pensaba, aunque con sus suspiros de anhelo que generaban sus labios comenzaba a darse cuenta de ello.

Arya no era su hermana, tampoco lo eran Robb y Bran. Poco a poco se dio cuenta lo que significaba que su padre no fuera Ned Stark, tampoco era un bastardo, pero decírselo al mundo era tan peligroso que miles podrían morir.

Esa última parte parecía no generarle alguna inquietud verdadera a su madre, es como si ella simplemente hubiera dado por un hecho que algunas personas tendrían que morir y aceptaba con tanta facilidad que fue el primer defecto que encontró en su madre, pero no se atrevía a decirlo. Los hijos son obedientes con sus madres, aunque ayudo muchas veces a Arya a desobedecer a la suya, pero esta chica delante de él, aquella que parecía no haber crecido o envejecido según su… Tío Ned, era la madre que tanto llego a desear tener y no quería perderla.

Si la desobedecía tal vez lo volvería abandonar y tenia tanto miedo de perderla, temía que un día despertara y ella no estaría presente. Eso le dolía mucho mas ahora, por que la conoció, por que sabia que lo amaba y él la amaba.

La amaba, pero también le preocupaba es que había una buena razón para que Arya y su madre se llevaran también, es que eran iguales. Decir que ambas eran imprudentes era quedarse corto, ambas parecían tener un serio problema con la autoridad si no conseguían lo que querían, es como si su madre nunca hubiera crecido realmente y eso le preocupaba, la acaba de recuperar, por fin se habían terminado las mentiras o eso esperaba Jon. Pero tenia miedo de perderla, por que los actos de su madre parecían mas encaminados en buscar la muerte que cualquier otra cosa.

Fue tal su concentración en sus pensamientos que la reacción ante el golpe de la espada de entrenamiento llego con una gran fuerza. Jon cayo al cuelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza, miro con recelo a Robb quien comenzó a reírse con fuerza ante su triunfo.

"Recuerdas lo que papa decía, agáchate, cúbrete o esquiva, pero si no lo haces hare sonar tu cabeza como una campana"

Robb comenzó a reírse con fuerza lo que provoco que al final Jon, cediera y soltara otra carcajada acompañando a la de su hermano. Robb se negaba a dejar de decirle que el Tío Ned era su padre, incluso enfrente de su madre Lyanna y en silencio Jon agradecía por ello.

Robb extendió su mano para ayudar a levantarse y no dudo en aceptarlo, ambos hermanos se miraron sonrientemente. Mientras Arya por primera vez parecía poco interesada en sus bromas o en su entrenamiento, porque ella estaba mirando con admiración como su tía Lyanna le enseñaba a usar un arco.

Ese fue el momento que Robb estaba esperando, mientras sentía como los fríos vientos del norte se envolvían a su alrededor y el cielo se nublaba lentamente para voltear a mirar a Jon quien parecía nuevamente concentrando en sus pensamientos sin apartar su atención de su recién descubierta madre.

"¿Así que te iras pronto?"

Jon volteo la mirada rápidamente hacia Robb quien le observo de forma inquisidora, realmente no era su culpa tener que irse. Su madre estaba empeñada que tenían que reunirse con su padre – Un hombre al cual nunca ha visto – Para poder planear su futuro otra cosa que tampoco le gustaba.

Él no quería ser un príncipe, mucho menos algún día quería ser Rey. Era absurdo pensar en ello, no era que la idea fuera tentadora, pero en su corazón, en sus sueños y anhelos más ocultos lo único que quería realmente era estar para siempre en Invernalia.

Pero eso no podría ser posible por una parte estaba cansado que solo fuera conocido como el hijo bastardo de Ned Stark, el deseaba ser su hijo mas que cualquier otra cosa, pero además de ello, bueno estaba el asunto que temía que si dejaba a su madre sola esta terminaría causando su propia muerte.

"Esta noche lo mas seguro será, no es como si tuviera mucho que empacar, pero debemos irnos antes que el Rey, quiero decir que llegue el usurpador"

Robb le sonrio a Jon con algo de tristeza en su rostro, mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros con fuerza.

"Quiero que sepas que, si alguna vez me necesitas, iré ayudarte hermano, con todos los ejércitos del norte apoyarte"

Jon alzo su vista sorprendido por tal declaración. Era algo serio, un juramento que Robb jamás se tomaría como un juego y Jon le asustaba que lo cumpliera, porque jamás aceptaría de buena manera que sus seres amados pudieran correr algún riesgo por sus decisiones o actos.

"¡Robb no es necesario! Nuestro Padre… perdona, el Tío Ned jamás aceptara"

Robb intento no mostrar su tristeza al ver como Jon se corregía a si mismo de llamar a su padre como le correspondía, que importaba que Rhaegar lo hubiera engendrado fue Eddard Stark quien siempre cuido y estuvo para Jon cuando más lo necesitaba.

"Tal vez, entonces tomare mi espada y un corcel, cabalgaré al alba para ir en tu ayuda"

Jon le miro con sorpresa, pero al final solo asintió con ánimos dándole un breve apretón a los hombros de Robb cuando este se alejo un poco.

Los sonidos de un caballo cercano llamaron su atención, vieron como un jinete que traía consigo el estandarte Stark se avecinaba rápidamente, alzaron su vista para poner atención a lo que estaba sucediendo y vieron que el hombre no presto atención alguna a las personas presentes cuando desmonto rápidamente de su caballo.

Las miradas inquietas de los presentes se genero rápidamente. Lyanna soltó su arco, toco suavemente la cabeza de Arya y esta le siguió fielmente mientras sujetaba con fuerza su propio arco, todos observaron en silencio como el jinete parecía estar anunciando algo importante en el gran salón donde estaba Ned trabajando en sus tareas administrativas hasta que su cara fue cambiando de semblante rápidamente.

Fueron unos breves minutos, aunque para los presentes fueron tal vez demasiados largos. Todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Ned indicó al mensajero que se retirara. Camino en dirección hacia Lyanna, Jon temió que tuvieran otra discusión, pero cuando vio la tranquilidad de su madre esperaba que nada malo fuera a pasar.

Ned le susurro algunas palabras a Lyanna y eso fue suficiente para que tomara a Jon por el codo jalándole con fuerza, rápidamente Ned tomo a su hijo e intento explicarle lo sucedido.

"El Rey llegara esta misma tarde"  
Dijo apresurada Lyanna mientras llevaba a su hijo directo a las habitaciones claramente consumida por el pánico. Se sintió demasiado en casa, tal vez debió marcharse desde el primer día antes de correr ese riesgo de encontrarse con Robert.

Por su parte Jon sabia perfectamente lo que esto significaba que debían irse ahora mismo, no quería irse y estuvo a punto de decírselo a su madre hasta que recordó del peligro que podría presentar si decidida quedarse, ese peligro que sería transmitido rápidamente a su familia si Robert descubría quien era.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación rápidamente Lyanna abrió varios baúles, ya tenia desde hacia un par de días, todo lo necesario para que se marcharan. Ned le dijo que si quiera podía darle algunos guardias, pero ella se negó, a pesar de sus diferencias con su hermano no quería, tampoco deseaba generar algún peligro para su hermano y sobrinos.

Lo mejor por ahora es que su hermano siguiera estando alejado del asunto, al menos hasta que comenzara el reclamo de Rhaegar por el trono, en ese momento esperaba que Ned recordara que ella era su hermana de sangre y si eso no le bastaba, bueno esperaba que el amor que tenia por su Jon fuera razón suficiente para que el norte marchara en su ayuda.

Lo cierto es que tenia miedo de las reacciones del norte cuando todos supieran que ella. Lyanna Stark estaba con vida, ¿la culparían de la muerte de su padre y hermano? Esperaba realmente que no, por que ella tenia su defensa y es por ello que debía encontrar a la pequeña sanguijuela a la cual le dejo la carta indicándole a Brandon que ella estaba a salvo y se casaría con Rhaegar y Elia.

Oh su amada Elia, tanto la extrañaba en esos momentos. Ella de seguro sabría que hacer, siempre fue mas sabia y mas preparada para los asuntos como la política, ella era calmada como el agua de los jardines que solo se agitaba cuando algo perturbaba la paz de su entorno y familia.

Su amada Elia, era la mujer mas hermosa de todas, atesoraba su sonrisa incluso mas que los hermosos ojos enamorados de Rhaegar cuando les canto a ambas esa noche cerca del estanque.

Alejo a sus pensamientos, miro a su pequeño niño quien estaba asustado. Su amado Jon, lucharía para reclamar lo que legítimamente le pertenecía.

Jon tomo sus cosas, entre ellas una espada que se le fue entregada hacia un par de días. Un regalo atrasado de Ned Stark, dijo que se la pensaba otorgar cuando decidiera marchar a buscar su propia fortuna, pero ahora se la daría para que se protegiera a si mismo y mantuviera a su madre alejada de problemas.

"Debemos irnos ahora"

Dijo con fuerza Lyanna mientras salía con varios bolsos de cuero de carnero sujetos a su cuerpo.

"Pero… no me he despedido de ellos"

Eso era cierto, pero Ned le dijo que alistaría rápidamente los dos caballos mas rápidos que pudiera disponer. No podían perder el tiempo, la avanzada del Rey podría llegar en cuestión de horas, tal vez incluso menos, los exploradores los vieron demasiado cerca.

Se supone que ese gordo le tomaría al menos dos días más en llegar. Pero ahora no tenia tiempo para mostrar malestar alguno debido a su imprudencia.

Ambos corrieron rápidamente bajando por las escaleras hasta que consiguieron llegar a los patios, solo Robb y Bran estaban presentes. Jon corrió abrazarlos con fuerza, intentando explicarle lo sucedido a Robb, pero este le decía que ya estaba al tanto de la noticia.

Bran no entendía mucho lo sucedido, salvo que uno de sus hermanos mayores pronto se iría aquello no le gustaba para nada, pero aceptaba que Jon tuviera que ponerse a salvo.

Ned regreso rápidamente con dos caballos ensillados y listos para partir. Su hermana se le acerco, ambos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que Lyanna se abalanzo sobre su Ned para abrazarle con fuerza.

"¡Lamento que las cosas resultaran así!"

Ned respondió el abrazo algo que quería hacer desde el primer momento que la vio, se abrazaron con fuerza en silencio luego de las palabras de Lyanna.

"Eres su madre actúa como tal, si tu loca idea fracasa lo perderás"

Lyanna intento no mostrar su molestia al ver que hermano aun intentaba enseñarle algo que ya sabia pero no dijo nada, solo miro a su hermano quien le daba un rostro de preocupación.

"No necesitas decírmelo, no fallare"

Ned le miro una ultima vez mientras la soltaba lentamente esperando que su hermana en verdad estuviera consiente de lo que estaba haciendo, temía en verdad que esta loca idea resultara con la muerte de Lyanna, pero nada de lo que le decía parecía hacerla recapacitar.

"Eso espero, porque si algo le pasa a Jon. ¡Si algo le pasa a mi hijo nunca te lo perdonare Lyanna!"

* * *

II

* * *

Doran Martell miraba a la mujer que tenia la apariencia de su hermana, su comportamiento, su voz, sus ojos, su cabello. Era imposible se decía a si mismo, si esta mujer era Elia Martell de quien eran los huesos que Jon Arryn les envió años atrás.

Es que sencillamente la explicación de Elia por que comenzaba a reconocerla como tal. Generaba tantas inquietudes que le pidió a Oberyn que ese conocimiento jamás saliera a la luz publica o alguien diferente a los presentes en esa mesa.

En pocas palabras solo ellos dos debían saber que Elia literalmente les estaba diciendo que se levanto entre los muertos por lo descabellado que eso sonara. Pero acá viendo a su hermana comer con tranquilidad, sin mencionar los mapas, los libros que estaba intentando comprender para darse una idea de cómo las cosas habían cambiado.

"Deja de bromear Elia y dignos donde has estado"

Comento Oberyn mientras su hermana le miro de mala manera, pero regreso su atención a la comida que tenia enfrente. Parecía estar realmente encariñada con ese pato endulzado o tal vez era la primera comida real que llego a tener en mucho tiempo. Pero poco le importaba recordar los difíciles días que paso antes de poder reencontrarse con su familia, ahora era más importante terminar de recuperar sus fuerzas para poder planear con sus hermanos la venganza de Dorne.

"Crees que bromearía con algo tan serio hermano, Oberyn lo juro por la tumba de nuestra madre, no recuerdo los últimos dieciséis años que me estas preguntando, desperté literalmente rodeada de aguas sucias y pase días escondida en una cueva antes que decidiera comenzar mi viaje solo para verlos a ambos"

Esa confianza en su voz, pero a la vez esos ojos tan llenos de temor y dudas le indicaba que su hermana en realidad estaba consciente que lo que decía sonaba como una locura. Al menos eso era una buena señal, se dice que las personas locas eran los últimos en darse cuenta y Elia parecía estar al tanto que podría estarlo.

"¡Nadie debe saber esto!"

Hablo con voz firme y autoritaria Doran mientras miraba a sus hermanos, estos asintieron claramente estando de acuerdo que ya de por si todo el asunto estaba demasiado difícil de explicar, pero por otra parte que Elia les contara esta historia confirmaba varias cosas primero que si fue brutalmente violada por Gregor Clegane algo por lo que pagaría dolorosamente, fueron soldados Lannister que mintieron diciendo que solo se habían rebelado contra Aerys y aseguraron que les Tywin Lannister ofrecía protección a su persona y sus hijos para luego traicionarles de la peor manera posible.

"Debemos apoyar a Viserys"

Pero Elia rápidamente negó con fuerza escuchar que el hombre vendió como una vulgar esclava a su hermana menor a un Khal de los Dothraki, un pueblo conocido por su barbarie mas que cualquier otra cosa.

"El niño ha mostrado signos de locura como su padre, ya viví atormentada mucho tiempo con Aerys y en ese entonces Viserion parecía estar emulando su comportamiento"

Solo se genero un breve silencio entre ellos, claramente ninguno de sus hermanos quería preguntarle a Elia como fue ese tiempo, esos momentos que vivió como prisionera del Rey loco. Ya era bastante doloroso escuchar a su hermana hablando de como ocurrió el saqueo a Desembarco del Rey.

"Por ahora, debemos buscar aliados es lo más importante"

Doran apoyaba esa idea de Elia, pero sería difícil asegurar apoyos si no se sabía a qué persona o candidato deseaban poner en el trono de Hierro.

Se necesitaba una persona que unirá la causa Targaryen y si descartaban a Viserys entonces solo quedaría su hermana Daenerys, pero era una niña que acaba de ser encamada, lo cual no era para nada algo bueno.

Si fuera soltera aun podrían asegurar una poderosa alianza con su matrimonio.

"Puede que Robert sea un Rey descuidado, pero definitivamente Jon Arryn ha hecho un espléndido trabajo como mano"

Nuevamente el silencio reino en la habitación, sería difícil buscar aliados pocos Lores, Señores estarían interesados en apoyar una nueva guerra contra los Baratheon y los Lannister. Sencillamente era una alianza lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer retroceder al reino.

"¿Qué sabemos del Dominio y los Tyrell?"  
La pregunta de Elia sorprendió a todos, por una parte, los Martell y los Tyrell no compartían ninguna simpatía, su desprecio era conocido desde la época de la conquista. El apoyo de los Tyrell al sometimiento de Dorne por la fuerza y como los dornienses mataron a sus lideres y emisarios genero un resentimiento peligroso.

"Sabes que los Tyrell no nos apoyaran, aún siguen culpándonos de la muerte de Lyonel Tyrell por mil escorpiones rojos además…"

La mirada de Doran se enfoco en Oberyn quien parecía totalmente concentrado en el vaso donde estaba bebiendo su vino tranquilamente según su opinión.

"Deje tullido al heredero de Altojardín"

Oh genial Elia quería levantarse para golpear a su hermano en esos momentos, pero al mismo tiempo no debió haberle sorprendido el comportamiento de su hermano. No quiso ni preguntar como había pasado aquello, estaba segura que su hermano intentaría embellecer la historia con alguna canción.

"Bueno eso es un aliado menos"

Pero Oberyn sonrio y alzo levemente su mano para indicarles que aguardaran en sus opiniones.

"A pesar de que deje al chico tullido, Willas y yo compartimiento un profundo respeto mutuo les aseguro que podría entablar negociaciones con los Tyrell por medio de su heredero"

Doran no pudo ocultar su sorpresa eso era algo bueno, los Tyrell apoyaron a los Targaryen durante la rebelión, aunque su participación en su opinión genero mas dudas de su lealtad. Solo se enfocaron en poner sitio a Bastión de las Tormentas.

"Seria una gran oportunidad, tal vez podríamos incluso organizar un matrimonio para asegurar un compromiso entre nuestras familias"

Era una buena idea pensó Doran ante la propuesta de su hermana, esta dejo a un lado su comida y pareció enfocarse nuevamente en los documentos que tenía enfrente.

"Aun así estamos en desventaja, Dorne y el Dominio no serán suficientes para desafiar a Robert"

Un silencio nuevamente se volvió a formar, eso era cierto necesitaban más apoyo, pero no sabían donde buscarlo. Doran y Oberyn se enfocaron en buscar alternativas, familias y Casas Nobles que pudieran apoyarles.

"El norte nos ayudara"

Dijo con una voz tan suave que los dos hermanos tuvieron que alzar su mirada, aguardaron unos segundos esperando que Elia repitiera lo que acaba de decir, pero al ver su silencio se dio cuenta que ella no pensaba hacerlo.

"¿Estas bromeando?"  
Fue Oberyn el primero en hablar, pero Elia entonces supo que tenía que explicarles muchas cosas a sus hermanos al ver el rostro de disgusto de ambos.

"No, lo digo en serio, pero primero díganme como fue la reacción de Eddard ante la muerte de su hermana"

Eso era una pregunta realmente a la cual no le encontraban sentido, si hubiera una persona que estuviera realmente deseosa de humillar a los Stark ambos pensaron que esa persona era Elia, pero ahora ella les estaba asegurando que el norte estaría de su parte.

"Bueno, realmente luego de la guerra Lord Stark regreso al norte, algunos dijeron que se distancio del rey en una forma inesperada"

Doran tenía conocimiento también que Lord Stark fue tal vez el único noble que mostro su disgusto, su enojo e incluso exigió justicia por la muerte de los hijos de Elia. Entonces algo comenzó a tener sentido en los pensamientos de Doran, como si nunca antes hubiera considerado una opción impensable hasta ese momento.

"¿Fuiste tu?"

Oberyn no entendió la pregunta de su hermano, pero rápidamente la mirada se volvió acusadora. Doran miraba a Elia como si acaba de descubrir que era la responsable detrás de un delito o una ofensa grave a los mismos dioses.

Elia tomo un poco de vino, saboreo deliciosamente este como si intentara recordar con delicia el sabor de los labios de Lyanna.

"¡Así es!"

Esa declaración dejo sin habla a Doran, pero no entendía por qué su hermana haría semejante locura. ¡Todo fue idea de Elia!

"¿El rapto?"

Eso pareció claramente insultar a Elia, esa palabra que tanto llego a escuchar sobre el secuestro, el rapto, la violación y un sinfín mas de cosas que iban en contra de lo que verdaderamente ocurrió.

"No ocurrió semejante acto tan barbárico hermano, Lyanna deseaba liberarse de las ataduras de su padre, quería poder elegir a quien amar y yo bueno, solo la impulse hacerlo"

Ahora Oberyn comenzaba a entender, era cierto los Dornienses siempre tenían opiniones totalmente contrarias al resto de los reinos, pensaban y eran creyentes que el amor era algo que no debía limitarse y menos interponérsele.

Pero era claro que su dulce Elia encontró fascinación por la niña Stark. Ahora Oberyn a diferencia de Doran que mostraba un rostro entre indignación y sorpresa, para Oberyn la situación era tan exquisitamente interesante que se moría por escuchar con lujo los detalles.

"Es un tema del que tendremos que hablar mas adelante, por ahora quiero escuchar como planeas convencer a los norteños, Ned Stark no se tomara de buena manera que hayas sido amante de su hija"

Oberyn se desinflo de desilusión al escuchar como su hermano Doran intentaba cambiar rápidamente de tema, aunque tenían muchas verdades sus palabras, es que si los Dornienses y los Norteños tenían algo en común es que hacían las cosas a sus maneras, totalmente diferentes a los demás reinos.

"¿Amante? La palabra correcta es hermana y esposa"

Ah Doran acaba de escupir su vino, Oberyn entonces soltó una carcajada con fuerza mientras intentaba no caerse de la silla. Esto era una locura, pero no pudo evitar estar feliz.

"Disculpa Oberyn me gustaría que dejaras de ver tan divertido mi matrimonio"

Su hermana claramente no se sentía a gusto, estaba totalmente sonrojada por el comportamiento de su hermano, pero al menos a diferencia de Doran que se quedo sin palabras, uno de sus hermanos parecía verle el lado divertido a todo esto. Eso era bueno Elia necesitaba despejar los pensamientos sobre su muerte lo más que pudiera, ante todo sobre sus últimos momentos en vida, gritando, suplicando hasta que su garganta se desgarrara por ayuda.

"Lo siento hermanita, es solo que estoy feliz"  
Ahora Doran salió de su sorpresa para mirar con inquietud a su hermano, ¿porque estaría tan feliz Oberyn? Se pregunto con intriga Doran.

"¿Feliz?"

"así es, me alegra saber que al final no pasaste tus días llorando por un amor que solo te traía dolor"

Elia se sonrojo mientras volteaba débilmente su mirada, recordando en esos momentos que era la mas pequeña de todos, es como si reviviera esa infancia perdida.

Pero miro a sus hermanos por unos momentos mientras una débil sonrisa salía de su rostro, si tan solo sus hijos estuvieran entre ellos.

"Podríamos ofrecer un buen matrimonio entre nosotros, tal vez entre una de tus hijas y el hijo bastardo de Eddard Stark, a cambio de la legitimación claramente para hacer más oficial la propuesta"

Elia alzo la vista rápidamente dejando atrás sus sentimientos confusos por la felicidad que le generaba sus hermanos y el vacío de sus hijos. Miro con sorpresa a su hermano Doran quien pareció notar este comportamiento.

"¿Eddard Stark tiene un bastardo?"

Doran y Oberyn asintieron sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"¿Qué edad tiene?"

Doran solo alzo los hombros sin saber realmente esto, pero volteo a mirar a su hermano Oberyn quien se mostro claramente interesado en la pregunta de su hermana.

"No se realmente, pero se que nació durante la rebelión, el hijo de alguna jovencita de taberna, realmente nadie sabe quién es su…"

Eso era cierto, nadie sabia quien era la madre del bastardo de Ned Stark, no es que fuera un asunto de importancia, pero a veces se escuchaba rumores en Dorne de que era el hijo perdido de Ashara, este fue el único motivo por el cual Oberyn mostro algún interés en el asunto. Ya que Ashara llego a ser una gran amiga personal y de Elia claro está.

"Lyanna"

Dijo Doran entendiendo todo ahora, si el chico ha pasado inadvertido totalmente hasta ahora es por que tiene la apariencia Stark. Era una idea descabellada, pero si resultara ser cierta podrían haber encontrado a la persona que unificara su rebelión.

* * *

III

* * *

La vieja Tata caminaba con lentitud, con una mirada semi perdida mientras miraba todo el escandalo que se llego a formar con la llegada del Rey. Poco le importaba realmente aquella mujer la presencia del viejo gordo, incluso las sonrisas falsas entre los que en teoría eran dos viejos amigos.

Poco le importaba puesto que la vieja Tata sabia que algo andaba mal – Lyanna Stark está viva – Eso no es algo que ocurre a menudo, traer a los muertos era magia de sangre y muy oscura. La anciana mujer siempre supo que los huesos que Eddard Stark trajo y presento como los de su hermana, no le pertenecían a ella, pero si a otra mujer.

Jamás opino sobre el asunto seria demasiado llamativo, estaba esperando por demasiado tiempo la canción de Hielo y Fuego, no iba a poner en peligro sus verdaderos intereses solo por una niña a la que se llegó a encariñar.

Idiota de Rhaegar haber puesto a la dinastía en peligro por un par de ojos bonitos, pero entonces la voz susurrante de un cuervo le informo la verdad del asunto.

Pero la vieja Tata tenia demasiado en mente en esos momentos, así que caminaba con lentitud ignoro la mirada desesperada de Lady Catelyn quien recorría toda la fortaleza con desesperación justo cuando el Rey se fue con su esposo a visitar la supuesta tumba de Lyanna.

La chica no está, eso lo sabía perfectamente fue ella quien le susurro a Arya que si deseaba debería ir detrás de su tía y su primo.

El pacto de Hielo y Fuego, se necesitaba era una princesa Targaryen, pero por ahora tendría que conformarse con otra chica Stark.

Cuando llego al árbol de los antiguos Dioses miro en silencio, mientras observaba en silencio que nadie estaba observándola. Entonces se sentó lentamente y con tranquilidad para tocar levemente sus ramas.

Fueron unos minutos después que apareció un cuervo sobrevolando el lugar, la vieja tata mostro su claro desagrado por la presencia del animal, pero tendría que tragar su orgullo.

El cuervo descendió rápidamente y se puso enfrente de la mujer de considerable avanzada edad.

"Cien años han pasado desde la última vez que contactaste"

El cuervo acaba de hablar, pero la vieja mujer no se mostro ni sorprendida o alterada. Realmente solo quería estrangular al animal y regresar a sus deberes, hace tiempo que estaba considerando ocupar otra personificación en el castillo, pero ganar la confianza nuevamente de la familia Stark tomaría demasiado tiempo.

"Cien años y tu voz sigue igual de molesta Brynden"

El cuervo hizo un sonido de molestia, pero resonaba mas como el rugido de un animal que el simple chillido del ave.

"Ten cuidado Shiera"

Brynden Rivers y Shiera Seastar se miraron uno al otro a través de sus disfraces, los bastardos hijos de Aegon el indigno, dos Targaryen en todo menos de nombre, dos personas peligrosas a su manera de ser y malditas igualmente.

Incluso los años y la distancia entre ambos no llego a mermar el amor que sentía Brynden por su indomable hermana.

"¿Dime Brynden has estado jugando con los muertos?"

El cuervo se movió totalmente ofendido por la pregunta e incluso avanzo para picotear a la anciana mujer, pero esta de un rápido movimiento para su edad lo tomo por el cuello al ave, sin darse cuenta termino rompiéndolo.

"Maldición"

Fue lo único que dijo mientras soltaba al ave muerta al suelo, luego sintió una respiración helada detrás de ella. Era el árbol de los antiguos dioses que estaba generando aquella respiración.

"No"

Escucho las palabras suavemente, era más difícil de esta manera, pero al menos Brynden entendió el mensaje que seguía molesto con él.

"Alguien revivió a Lyanna Stark, temo que no sea la única que haya regresado"

El árbol estuvo sin dar algún signo de respuesta, si alguien la viera de seguro pensaría que la anciana Tata estaba siendo consumida por los años y entregada a la locura.

"Investigare"

Fue la única respuesta que percibió luego de ello dejo de sentir la magia del Cuervo de los Tres ojos en el árbol. La vieja Tata se levantó nuevamente fingiendo dolores en su cuerpo y caminando despacio.

En los pensamientos de Shiera Seastar se encontraba buscando a las personas que pudieran estar involucradas con la presencia de Lyanna, solo sabia que ella y el cuervo de los tres ojos eran las únicas personas con tal poder y claramente fue una regla entre ambos jamás cruzar ese limbo. Los niños del bosque lo cruzaron y terminaron generando un gran problema.

Aunque tenía conocimiento de las sacerdotisas rojas y sus extrañas formas, dudaba mucho que su magia llegara hasta Poniente.

No debería estar preocupada por estas cosas, pero su misión era la canción de Hielo y fuego, tenía que asegurarse que cualquier cosa que la afectara tuviera que ser removida.

A la distancia, un pequeño Bran observo a la vieja Tata caminar, aunque ese no era el problema es que estaba viendo a una mujer hermosa en su lugar, una chica de cabello plateado e incluso vio algo de oro en este, su rostro era perfecto, esa mirada tan penetrante de ojos de color totalmente distinto uno azul oscuro y el otro un verde brillante. No entendía por que estaba sentada en el viejo árbol y tampoco entendió por que estaba hablando con este.

Acaso se estaba enloqueciendo, restregó sus ojos rápidamente y vio que nuevamente era la vieja tata quien estaba caminando.

Pero eso ahora no importaba tenia que seguir buscando a su hermana Arya sin que nadie se enterara.


	6. Capitulo VI

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

* * *

Elia observo intentando controlar sus propios sentimientos, cuando veía a las hijas de su hermano Oberyn jugar con total tranquilidad en los Jardines de Agua del palacio, no podía evitar preguntarse a si misma si su pequeña Rhaenys también pasaría el tiempo de esa manera, tal vez incluso seria la mejor amiga de sus primas. La contemplarían, mimarían hasta el punto de malcriarla, intentaba no pensar en ello o una traicionera lagrima iba a escaparse entre sus mejillas en esos momentos, nadie debería verla de esa manera, no era justo cuando sus hermanos parecían desear nada mas que organizar banquetes de celebraciones y comenzar con sus conspiraciones para exigir la tan aclamada justicia por sus hijos.

No era justo pensaba Elia que ella hubiera perdido todo.

"¡Nadie te juzgará! ¿Lo sabes?"

Elia volteo la mirada para encontrarse a su hermano Oberyn quien decidio sentarse a su lado, estaba un poco agitado puesto que intento jugar con sus pequeñas y todas ellas habían decidido unirse contra este.

Ambos hermanos permanecieron en silencio por un breve momento, Elia sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Oberyn diciendo le que nadie la juzgaría si decidiera llorar enfrente de otros, pero Elia estaba cansada de derramar lágrimas.

El silencio continuo, Elia sabia que sus sobrinas estaban al tanto de su presencia, lo veía en sus miradas como esos deseos de correr hacia ella y preguntarle donde estuvo todo este tiempo. Pero esa era la gran pregunta ¿Dónde estuve? ¿Realmente estuve muerta? Tenia miedo, temores ocultos que tal vez todo era un sueño en esos momentos, pero todo fue tan real que les dio paso a mas preguntas, una peor que la otra.

Tal vez era un monstruo, esos de las historias fantasiosas de la edad de los Héroes, sobre el Gran Otro, pero su piel no estaba hecha de Hielo así que descarto esa idea, tal vez otro tipo de criatura, pero entre mas pensaba mas se daba cuenta que era solamente una simple mortal nuevamente. Su sangre de la luna regreso y con ello, todo lo que con llevaba; tenia hambre y sed como una persona normal, dormía tranquilamente cuando las pesadillas de su violación y muerte no venían atormentarla.

Tal vez la prueba final seria saltar de una torre directo a una importante cantidad de lanzas apiladas, si esa seria una buena idea para saber si era mortal – A quien engañaba era una pésima idea – Pero la sola idea le causo cierta gracia, realmente debería dejar de buscarle mas peros a la situación e intentar nuevamente vivir.

"¡Son buenas niñas!"

Exclamo Elia con entusiasmo al ver como las hermanas más pequeñas decidían unirse para derribar a la hermana mayor que parecía un luchador en todo su aspecto.

"Ellas son buenas muchachas, aunque algo peligrosas, son como víboras esperando el momento adecuado para morderte"

Elia alzo una ceja con interés por la forma como el hombre acaba de catalogar a sus hijas, pero su hermano quien intentaba contener su risa en esos momentos termino fallando, soltando una leve carcajada que fue acompañado rápidamente por la de Elia.

Ambos hermanos se controlaron al poco tiempo, cuando las hijas de Oberyn voltearon a mirar a su padre y su tía quienes parecían divirtiéndose realmente en esos momentos.

"Me recuerdan a Lyanna"

Fue suficiente para que las sonrisas murieran en esos momentos. Elia no supo por que esas palabras salieron entre sus labios, pero realmente sentía que verlas jugar en el agua con tanta despreocupación que no podía evitar pensar en la adolescente que una vez conoció e intentaba ser un caballero.

"¿Me dirás que fue lo que paso realmente?"

Esa pregunta era algo que ella misma se hizo en varias oportunidades, realmente llego a pensar con claridad lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Mientras que para Elia sus pensamientos la sumergían en un abismo de preguntas, Oberyn siguió observando en silencio, los segundos se volvieron minutos y se dio por vendido al final.

No quería presionar a su hermana con el tema así que solo se levantó listo para partir.

"El Rey Aerys se sintió tan ofendido con su presencia que envió a Rhaegar a buscarla, este la encontró bajo el árbol de los Dioses quitándose su armadura"

Oberyn alzo su ceja con sumo interés. ¿Por qué Aerys estaba ofendido con la chica Stark? ¿Por qué Rhaegar la encontró usando una armadura?

"¿La armadura?"

Elia soltó una leve sonrisa en esos momentos, increíblemente su hermano parecía mas interesado en este hecho que en los caprichos del rey.

"Ella era, el Caballero del Árbol sonriente, claro que en ese momento nadie lo sabía, incluso ahora dudo que alguien lo sepa, pero Rhaegar decidio protegerla, esa misma noche el me conto todo lo sucedido y yo exigí ver a la chica Stark"

Entonces Elia recordó a Lyanna ingresando en altas horas de la noche a su tienda, esa mirada desafiante, esa postura incluso sabiendo que podía caer en las garras del dragón, la niña Stark parecía totalmente tan indomable.

Eso a Elia le gusto demasiado. Los siguientes días ella obligaba a Lyanna a pasar tiempo juntas, lejos de la vista de cualquier persona menos de su sirvienta más confiable Ashara, compartían el te juntas, aunque se veía que esto no le agradaba a Lyanna, luego vinieron los intentos que la niña cantara, la voz de Lyanna no era la mejor, pero entretuvo a Elia.

Pero esa sonrisa, nunca antes vio alguien sonreír con tantas energías, entusiasmo por las cosas mas pequeñas, intento sobornarla, comprar la lealtad de Lyanna con joyas, regalos u obsequios para que espiara a Robert por ella y su posición en caso que Rhaegar convocara a un gran consejo para derrocar a su padre, ella se negó. Al principio pensó que era debido a que amaba a su prometido, pero entre más tiempo pasaba con ella entendió que Lyanna lo detestaba, la razón era otra, era su hermano Ned quien parecía tener un gran aprecio por el prometido de Lyanna.

Ella se negaba a espiarlo por respeto a su hermano, también por que no soportaba la presencia de su prometido. Fue la primera y única vez que hablo con ella de política o asuntos de estado, al menos durante todo lo que duro el torneo de Harrenhal.

Una mujer con principios se dijo así misma Elia, pero al final seguía siendo tan solo una niña y Elia aprovecho de ello, abuso de ello. Dulce y manipulable, hermosa pero indomable, pero al final tan solo una muchacha deseosa de escapar de su controlador padre y el mujeriego, ebrio de su prometido.

Toda mujer en esa situación preferiría pasar una sola noche con Rhaegar Targaryen que mil noches con Robert Baratheon.

"Me empezó a gustar su compañía"

Oberyn no podía creerlo, en todo el momento en que su hermana guardo silencio luego de rebelar uno de los más grandes misterios de Torneo de Harrenhal sobre quien era el Caballero Sonriente y que se encontró con la chica Stark, solo termino diciendo que le gustaba su compañía. Quería realmente gritar en esos momentos puesto que sentía que se estaba perdiendo demasiado.

"¿Eso es todo?"

Elia solo se levantó, su pasado comenzó a consumirla y no quería hablar más de ello.

"Es todo lo que te diré por ahora"

solo camino en silencio, pensando en su pequeña Rhaenys, se preguntaba que tan parecida hubiera sido a ella, o tal vez seria mas la hija de su padre – Eso no importa solo quiero a mi hija, quiero a mi hijo – Pero ante los ojos de Elia eso era imposible.

* * *

II

* * *

Viserys estaba muerto, asesinado por el esposo de su hermana Khal Drogo. El hombre derritió oro sobre el rostro de su hermano en ley sin la menor de las preocupaciones, los motivos de esto aun le eran totalmente desconocidos pero los rumores sobre que Viserys sufría de la locura al igual que su padre eran bastantes conocidos.

"¡Esta muerto!"

Dijo con algo de tranquilidad Jon Connington quien para ese momento se había convertido en el nuevo comandante de la compañía Dorada. Todo el plan marchaba demasiado bien se podría decir, Varys seguía enviando sus informes continuos sobre la situación del reino.

Para ese momento el usurpador debería estar en el norte visitando a su perro favorito para que fuera su nueva mano de Rey.

"Debemos ir por mi tía"

Fueron las únicas palabras de la niña, una mujer Dorniense en casi toda su apariencia menos en el mechón plateado que sobresalía de su caballera, en sus ojos violetas claros eran lo que mas le recordaba a su padre.

Cuando tenia tres años su padre el príncipe Rhaegar murió, su madre cayo desolada y consumida por el dolor, tal vez esa fue la oportunidad perfecta para que en los últimos días de la rebelión de Robert antes que los Lannister tomara la ciudad para que Varys intentara intercambiar a los niños.

Consiguió un reemplazo para Rhaenys, pero fue demasiado tarde para que pudiera sacar a su hermano Aegon. Hasta ahora ella se preguntaba si no hubiera sido preferible que consiguiera escapar primero su hermanito, un bebe inocente de los crímenes de su abuelo y las malas decisiones de su padre.

Pero Aerys no permitía que nadie alejara al bebe de su presencia. Le gustaría pensar que al final su madre hubiera sabido que uno de sus hijos consiguió escapar, pero le dijeron que los últimos días de su madre las paso encerrada en sus habitaciones por decisiones de su abuelo.

Como odiaba a ese hombre.

"No sería correcto, Varys piensa que debemos seguir aguardando"

Rhaenys estaba cansada de esperar, estaba cansada de no actuar o hacer algo.

"Iremos por mi tía, alguien debe ir a decirle que no es la única además no la dejare en manos de esos salvajes"

Jon suspiro cansadamente sabiendo que la princesa en verdad no deseaba continuar este viaje sola, la persona mas cercana y que podría comprenderla era su tía, hasta ahora no tenía ninguna información negativa sobre Daenerys, solo que era una niña asustada y tímida debido al maltrato de su hermano Viserys

"Debemos apegarnos al plan!

"¡Al demonio con el maldito plan! No se trata de mi familia, la única que me queda"

Rhaenys se levanto juria mientras salía de las habitaciones, cansada de estar oculta, cansada de no actuar o hacer algo para reclamar lo que consideraba como suyo. Pero mas que todo cansada de estar sola, ser la única Targaryen ante los ojos de Jon Connington mientras sus tíos sufrían como chivos expiatorios para que la atención nunca se centrara en ella o su guardián.

Estaba cansada de que todos creyeran que estaba muerta, quería ir a Dorne ver a sus tíos, quería ir a rescatar a su tía, pero ante todo deseaba poder ir a casa.

Se quedo mirando el pequeño jardín que tenían en lo que podría llamarse su hogar, una pequeña mansión que Varys y su misterioso asociado habían conseguido para ellos. Claramente Rhaenys pensaba remover a Varys quien siempre susurro en el oído a su abuelo sobre supuestos complots, pero por ahora aguantaría, soportaría hasta que pudiera recuperar el trono de su familia con la ayuda de su tía, una vez consiguiera llegar a ella.

Solo volteo su mirada levemente mientras apoyaba parte del peso de su cuerpo sobre el leve muro que separa parte de la casa y los pasillos con el jardín.

"Lo siento"

Esas palabras la sorprendieron, no es como si Jon alguna vez se hubiera disculpado en el pasado, pero era la primera vez que lo decía tan directamente, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rhaenys en esos momentos.

"Esta bien, se que lidiar conmigo no ha sido fácil contigo, mi comportamiento nunca es el mejor"

Un leve silencio se estableció entre ambos, era normal entre ellos a veces se sentía como si ninguno de los dos a pesar de estar juntos durante tantos años, no supieran como comportarse enfrente del otro. Claramente hubiera sido todo más fácil si hubieran salvado primero a su hermano Aegon, el era un heredero con un mejor reclamo que el suyo – Ni siquiera deseo ser reina – Lo único que quería ella era recuperar algo de su familia y su tía era parte de ello.

"Te equivocas princesa, protegerla siempre ha sido y será mi más grande orgullo, hice un juramento princesa, no es fácil para mi protegerla cuando sus deseos van encontrad de su seguridad"

Rhaenys volteo a mirar al viejo caballero, observo con detalle su barba azul, su mirada perdida siempre con nostalgia y ante todo esa sensación de que el hombre parecía siempre huyendo de su pasado.

Siempre esta huyendo del recuerdo de mi padre, fue lo único que pensó Rhaenys en esos momentos al ver como Jon Connington parecía luchando entre su deber de protegerla o hacer lo que ella consideraba correcto.

"Es mi sangre"

Fue lo único que dijo Rhaenys mientras el hombre que fue como un padre para ella daba un suave suspiro de derrota.

"Si eso son sus deseos, iremos a salvarla"

Aunque la gran pregunta era si realmente Daenerys Targaryen estaba en peligro, pero le era difícil, casi inconcebible pensar que ella estaría a gusto en la situación que estaba, con esos salvajes, con esos adoradores de caballos.

Rhaenys sonrió con felicidad ante esas palabras, no dudo en abalanzarse sobre Jon con fuerza, le intento trasmitir esa sensación de alivio al saber que no tendría que seguir escondiéndose y siendo la última Targaryen.

* * *

III

* * *

Arya no estaba y el pánico inundo a Lady Catelyn mientras intentaba ordenar a los sirvientes de mayor confianza buscar a su hija menor, la corte de rey ya había llegado hacia poco tiempo y mientras su esposo se encontraba platicando a solas con Robert sintió que era el momento oportuno para buscar a su hija de una manera más abierta.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de otro de los berrinches de Arya al perder al muchacho de su vista, era cierto que el bastardo - Aun tenía dificultades para llamarlo de otra manera – Era muy apegado a la niña, era cierto también que ambos compartían demasiadas similitudes, pero aun así jamás llego a pensar que la pequeña niña se iría detrás de este.

Pero era tal vez la única respuesta que podría darse a sí misma, no aceptaría jamás que era posible que alguien hubiera raptado a su pequeña o que esta le hubiera pasado algo malo e incluso aunque quisiera gritar a los cuatro vientos que esto era culpa de la Lyanna sabia perfectamente que la mujer le negó un par de veces a Arya la idea de acompañarles – Tal vez estaba fingiendo – Seria una posibilidad pero era la hermana de Ned algo de honor debería haber en ella.

Fue mas adelante donde encontró a su hija mayor, Sansa quien tenia la mirada perdida observando en silencio a la reina y su sequito caminar por los patios directo al ala del castillo que se había destinado para la realeza.

"¿Qué sucede mi pequeña?"

Hablo con voz dulce y tranquila, mientras tocaba suavemente el cabello de su hija, su dulce y hermosa Sansa era la niña mas pura que conocía, leal a su familia en todos los aspectos al menos esa fue la educación que llego a darle.

"Escuche a mi padre y el Rey Robert hablar"

Oh eso era interesante pensó Catelyn, Sansa no era mucho de quedarse escuchando conversaciones, pero era obvio que algo interesante debió haber escuchado para tener a su pequeña tan pensativa.

"¿Qué escuchaste que te tiene tan preocupada?"

Sansa suspiro levemente mientras alzaba su vista directo hacia su madre quien parecía intrigada por la inquietud en su hija.

"El Rey le ha propuesto a padre que debería casarme con el Príncipe Joffrey"

Maravilloso pensó con alegría Catelyn, su hija podría algún día ser reina, no solo eso eran buenas señales para futuros matrimonios en el sur para todos sus hijos. Pero algo no estaba bien, su hija parecía no tomarse la noticia con demasiada felicidad.

"Veo que la idea no te hace feliz"

Sansa volteo la mirada avergonzada, no esperaba que su madre la descubriera con tanta facilidad. No es que la idea le molestara era lo que implicaba esta idea.

"Pero si me caso con el Príncipe Joffrey, eso no significara que seré enemiga de la tía Lyanna y de Jon sin mencionar que estoy segura que Robb y Arya lucharían por Jon antes que por mi"

Ah Catelyn le partió el corazón ver esa tristeza en los ojos de su amada Sansa, no era justo que su pequeña se sintiera tan dividida en esos momentos, era obvio que la felicidad de su pequeña se encontraba en juego y como su madre estaba decidida a luchar por que fuera feliz.

Pero entonces enfrentaba ese dilema. Una guerra era inevitable por mas que ella y Ned se negaran a dar una posición comprometedora hacia Lyanna, su regreso entre los muertos, su presencia nuevamente agitaría el reino.

Ned tendrá que decidir entre el hombre que ama como un hermano, su hermana de sangre a quien ha llorado por más de dieciséis años y el niño que crio como suyo. Ahora mi hija menor se ha ido detrás de ellos, demostrando de esta manera que tal vez los pensamientos de Sansa tengan razón.

Si Sansa se casara con el príncipe claramente se dividiría la familia, el norte incluso podría dudar si apoyar una causa u la otra.

Lyanna fue durante mucho tiempo tal vez la mujer mas amada entre los abanderados de Ned, tal vez cuando sepan la verdad su opinión sobre ella cambie, pero al mismo tiempo – Como actuaran los norteños con las posibilidades de Jon como futuro Rey – El chico siempre fue ignorado en su mayoría, pero era respetado solo por ser el bastardo de su esposo, fue tratado por dignidad de cierta manera, claro salvo por ella.

Muchos abanderados de su marido habían propuesto que no tenían problemas en criar al chico bajo su techo e incluso casarlo con sus segundas o terceras hijas.

No importaba, Lyanna como Reina, su hijo como Rey un norteño en todos sus aspectos menos en apellido era más fácil de apoyar que a su hija y el chico Joffrey quien parecía un Lannister – Además solo llevaba tan poco tiempo presente y ya muchos abanderados de su esposo presente en el castillo le miraban con molestia – Tenia que vigilar al chico algo debió haber pasado para que esto ocurriera.

Al menos Lyanna se fue a tiempo para no encontrarse con los demás Señores y Nobles del norte, era obvio que la chica tenía todo el interés de mantenerse alejada de Robert.

"¿Qué deseas tu mi pequeña?"

Sansa alzo la vista con indecisión mientras seguía mirando la comitiva de la reina, preguntándose si podría algún día ser una mujer tan hermosa y digna, Cersei Lannister caminaba como una regente, nadie podría compararse ante su belleza sin mencionar esa mirada de orgullo a pesar de estar casada con un hombre tan gordo.

"Quiero mi propia canción, un caballero, un hombre justo"

Sansa miro con tanto anhelo a su madre y esta le respondió con sorpresa ante la petición de su hija. Un hombre con tales calificaciones era algo difícil de encontrar, tal vez había inducido demasiado sus pensamientos e ideales sureños en su hija.

"Y lo encontrare"

Respondió con orgullo una voz detrás de ellas, Ned ingreso al pasillo con una mirada cansada pero una sonrisa dirigida hacia sus dos mujeres que amaba tanto en su vida, solo faltaba dos pequeñas rebeldes su hermana y su hija menor.

Los dioses protegieran a Jon al cuidado de ellas dos, por que sabia perfectamente que era su hijo – no le importaba que fuera Rhaegar quien lo engendro – Fue el quien cuido, alimento, quien estuvo siempre al lado de muchacho. Ya se dio a la idea que su hijo era mas maduro que su hermana, que su hija menor; los dioses protejan al muchacho e impidan que este tenga la imprudencia de sus progenitores.

"¡Padre!"

"¡Ned!"

Ned sonrio mientras se acercaba a ellas a darles un suave abrazo a ambas. Luego de pasar horas discutiendo con Robert era bueno ver un rostro más agradable.

"De Arya"

Agrego al saludo mientras sacaba una carta que encontró en las habitaciones de su hija. Entre una piedra suelta de su habitación, el escondite favorito de Arya para todo aquello que deseara esconder de su madre.

Catelyn rápidamente tomo la carta leyéndola con rapidez, la letra de su hija y claramente su imprudencia reflejada en esta.

"Cree que va para una aventura"

Ned sonrio con tristeza, si su hija pensaba que iba acompañar a su hermana y a su primo-hermano a una gran aventura con las que siempre soñó. Tal vez Arya no era tan soñadora con respecto a su hermana con muchas cosas, pero era obvio que, con esto, la idea de explorar y conoces un mundo aparte al suyo era algo que la hacia actuar sin medir las consecuencias.

"No es el comportamiento digno de una Dama, menos de una que ya ha sangrado"

Eso poco le importaba ahora realmente, su hija era imprudente pero no tonta, era más fácil que Arya a su corta edad sobreviviera en campo abierto que su hermana Sansa quien era solo dos años mayor a ella.

"Robert ha preguntado por ella, le dije que se encontraba bajo la tutela de los Mormont y no pudo regresar a tiempo para conocer al Rey"

Catelyn suspiro aliviada sabiendo que eso era una historia mas creíble que cualquier otra. Al finalizar con sus preocupaciones más urgente regreso su mirada hacia su hija mayor, Sansa quien intentaba pasar desapercibida en esos momentos.

"Robert me ha ordenado ser su nueva Mano del Rey, no he podido negarme o encontrar alguna forma correcta de rechazarlo, lamentablemente mi rechazo a un compromiso entre nosotros lo ha puesto un autoritario con el tema"

Ambas mujeres compartieron una leve mirada de preocupación, ir contra los deseos de un Rey no era algo bueno.

"El príncipe Joffrey parece ser un hombre encantador"

Ned frunció el ceño con molestia en esos momentos.

"Las crías de la gata de la cocina fueron arrojadas a las perreras, Lord Cerwyn me ha asegurado y jurado por los antiguos Dioses que el y su hijo vieron al Príncipe Joffrey haciéndolo solo para su diversión, hay algo raro con ese muchacho"

Sansa no se sintió bien en esos momentos, ella personalmente había cargado a varios de esos gatitos en sus manos, antes que Dama, su loba Huargo comenzara actuar con celos e intentara alejar a los gatitos de ella, pero no pasaba de simplemente tomarlos del cuello y llevarlos devuelta a su nido.

"¿Cuándo te iras?

Pregunto Catelyn ante la mirada temerosa de su hija, debía cambiar de tema rápidamente.

"En dos noches, debemos actuar con precaución durante este tiempo, el nombre de mi hermana no debe ser mencionado, tampoco de Arya o Lyanna"

Las mujeres asintieron rápidamente. Pero mientras tanto Ned seguía pensando en el hijo del rey, el primogénito, había algo raro en ese muchacho.


	7. Capitulo VII

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

* * *

Fuego, fue lo primero que observo en medio de la oscuridad, una llamarada que estaba alumbrando lo que parecía un letrero en medio de la nieve, Jon se acercó lentamente para intentar leer las palabras escritas en aquel pedazo de madera, observo en silencio, con expectativa, intentando descifrar lo que decía.

Ancho sus ojos cuando leyó con sorpresa las palabras – Traidor – Estaba escrito con sangre, e intento entonces correr y huir de aquel lugar, pero se encontró con varios hombres todos vestidos de negro.

"Por la guardia"

Dijo el primero de ellos, un hombre con rasgos que nunca antes había visto, lo apuñalo directamente en su pecho, la sensación del metal frio traspasando su piel fue tal vez la peor experiencia que haya experimentado.

"Por la guardia"

Volvió a escuchar. Pero un sentimiento de traición, de dolor lo envolvió, era un sentimiento de deshonra que lo estaba envolviendo.

"Por la guardia"

Dijeron varias veces, hombres, todos ellos parecían guerreros, viejos combatientes, todos vestidos con túnicas negras, todos son sus rostros sombríos.

"Por la guardia"

Dijo el niño, quien le propino la estocada final. Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Jon se abrieron, vio el rostro de su madre sosteniéndole con fuerza, Lyanna abrazaba el rostro lloro de su hijo.

Estaba en pánico, no sabia como calmar a su hijo, estaban durmiendo, en un pequeño campamento que establecieron, pensó por unos segundos cuando su hijo dio el pequeño grito, que alguien los estaba atacando. Que algo malo estaba sucediéndole, pero cuando se acerco a observarlo noto que su hijo estaba siendo consumido por lo que parecía una horrible pesadilla.

Soltó la espada en sus manos – Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la tomo – E intento con desespero, intento con miedo, temor total consumiéndola para que su hijo despertara.

Entonces Jon comenzó a calmarse, cuando veía los ojos llorosos de su madre intentando consolarlo, intento respirar con tranquilidad y de repente recordó esa extraña pesadilla tocando con desesperación su pecho, intentando encontrar alguna prueba de lo real que se sintió todo aquello.

"Jon, vamos cariño necesito que te calmes"

Dijo Lyanna con total desconcierto por las acciones de su primogénito, Arya quien estaba despertándose con incomodidad solo pudo observar todo lo ocurrido con sus propios temores, sorprendida realmente y preguntándose que llego a soñar Jon para que reaccionara de una forma tan violenta.

"Arya por favor, tráeme un poco de agua"

Entonces Arya asintió rápidamente para levantarse, ambas mujeres esperaron varios minutos hasta que Jon pudo calmarse, él tenía su mirada totalmente perdida, como si intentara con desesperación recordar los rostros de las personas que le mataron.

Si lo mataron, alguien lo asesino, no, se sentía mas como si alguien, o un grupo de personas lo hubiera asesinado. Fue tan real que sintió el miedo consumiéndolo, cuando le ofrecieron un poco de agua, no dudo en tomar el vaso y beber, beberlo todo sin importar que el liquido se regara por todo su rostro.

"¿Estas mejor?"

Pregunto Arya y Jon por fin se dio cuenta su hermanita – Prima – estaba enfrente de él.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Le pregunto con sorpresa.

"De que hablas idiota, hemos viajado juntos los últimos días"

Ambas mujeres se miraron con sorpresa, Lyanna sintió la necesidad de reprender a Arya por su lenguaje – El cual era peor que el suyo – Pero realmente estaba con pocos ánimos, que su hijo se calmara era lo más importante.

"Cierto"

Comento Jon con tranquilidad o al menos intentaba estar tranquilo – Arya nos siguió – Lady Stark los va a matar, en verdad los iba a asesinar si alguna vez se volvieran a encontrar. Pero Arya los siguió, se sorprendieron de tal manera que incluso su madre estuvo a punto de devolverse por los temores y problemas que traería traer a la hija menor de Ned con ellos.

Pero tal vez entonces su madre al ver como estaban de tensas las cosas con su… ¿Padre? ¿Tío? Realmente no sabía cómo definir su actual relación con Eddard Stark, pero si entendía que su madre parecía saber mas de los juegos de poder – Trajo Arya o permitió que nos acompañara como un seguro – Se preguntaba si Arya sabia que su amada, su idolatraba tía la tenia a su lado para asegurar que llegado el momento la Casa Stark no dudara en apoyarlos.

¿Qué clase de mujer fue realmente Lyanna Stark? Era una pregunta que Jon se preguntaba muchas veces, aunque fuera su madre, aunque tuvieran la misma apariencia en tantos sentidos - ¿Cómo es que nadie nunca vio lo mucho que se parecían? Se refiere que realmente más allá del típico aspecto norteño, no se parecía mucho al hombre que creía que era su padre – Si, se parecían demasiado menos en personalidad, su madre era una persona realmente que amaba la libertad en demasiados sentidos de la palabra.

Jon consideraba mas que Lyanna le gustaba el libertinaje, tal vez demasiado. No parecía gustarle acatar ordenes y a veces le recordaba más a el comportamiento de una adolescente que de una mujer en sus… ¿Treinta años? Que edad tenia exactamente ella y por qué parecía que no había envejecido ni un solo día, si la comparaba con la estatua en las criptas de invernalia.

"¿Estas mejor?"

Pregunto su madre, ella parecía realmente asustada – Bueno parece que realmente le importo demasiado – Eso calentó su corazón, era difícil para ellos actuar como madre e hijo, en el fondo todo Jon esperaba realmente establecer una rápida relación afectuosa entre ambos.

Pero ninguno de los dos parecía realmente saber cómo hacerlo.

"Estoy bien"

Dijo suavemente y la mirada de terror de Lyanna se calmó, Arya entonces se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza, tanta como pudo y Jon sonrio devolviendo el abrazo cálidamente.

"¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?"

Jon no sabia que responderle, no quería asustar a Arya, tampoco tenia muchos deseos de dediscutir sobre el asunto, entonces prefirió sencillamente mentir.

"No lo recuerdo"

Pero sus palabras parecieron no convencer mucho a su madre quien le miraba de forma inquisidora, como si hubiera descubierto su mentira con facilidad, aparte de ello Arya también pareció no creerle.

"Arya pequeña, ve a preparar los caballos, ¿Recuerdas cómo te enseñe hacerlo?"

Arya miro a Lyanna con una leve sorpresa, entonces ella solo asintió mientras iba con ánimos a organizar los caballos, de seguro se marcharían pronto, aunque la luz del sol aun no se divisara en el horizonte.

"Eres un pésimo mentiroso"

Dijo Lyanna con calma mientras se sentaba al lado de Jon, paso sus manos por sus hombros en un intento por atraerlo hacia ella. Ambos se dieron cuenta en verdad la diferencia entre sus estaturas – Dios tal vez sea más alto que Rhaegar – Heredo la altura de su abuelo Rickard Stark.

Su padre, no quería pensar en el hombre, sentía realmente que era un tema de cual aun no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar.

"No sé de qué hablas"

"Heredaste mi pequeño gesto para mentir, volteas tus ojos hacia la izquierda cuando lo haces"

Jon le miro con sorpresa en esos momentos, intento no soltar una pequeña risa en esos momentos, por que se dio cuenta que al menos heredo algo mas que su apariencia norteña.

"No lo note"

Le dijo suavemente a lo que Lyanna le sonrio con tranquilidad, dándole al final un beso en la mejilla.

"No se nota demasiado, heredaste los ojos tristes de tu padre, pero supongo que una madre puede ver a través de los engaños de su hijo"

¿Su padre? Se pregunto si se refería a Ned o a Rhaegar, pero Lord Stark no tenia una mirada triste, entonces entendió que se refería al príncipe dragón, el hombre que lo engendro y no sabia si aquello le daba cierta felicidad que lo compararan con el hombre.

"¿Cómo es él?"

Lyanna soltó un pequeño suspiro, no era una pregunta que esperara, hasta ahora Jon parecía totalmente decidido a saber poco o nada de su parte Targaryen.

"Me hablaras de lo que soñaste"

Le dijo suavemente, pero Jon volteo su mirada y negó con prontitud, claramente las negociaciones no fue algo que heredo de ella, era obstinado como Benjen cuando no quería hablar sobre algo, nada conseguiría hacerlo.

"Estas bien, soy tu madre puedes decirme lo que quieras"

Lo abrazo con fuerza, intentando transmitirle ese sentimiento de calidez.

"Te amo mi cachorro, no permitiré que nada, ni nadie te lastime o intente apartarnos"

Una leve sensación incomoda se genero dentro de Jon en esos momentos, respondió el abrazo de igual manera, mientras miraba ahora directamente a su madre a los ojos con algo de inquietud.

"¿Por qué permisitos que Arya nos acompañara?"

Pregunto con una leve irritación en su voz, claramente no estaba feliz que su pequeña hermanita estuviera con ellos.

Lyanna le observo, pensando si tal vez debería ser muy directo con su hijo, sabiendo por su mirada desafiante que comenzaba a darse una idea.

"Tu ya conoces la respuesta a ello"

Jon entonces soltó una leve maldición, ocasionando que Lyanna le reprendiera con la mirada.

"No es honorable"

Fue entonces cuando escucho una leve risa proviniendo de su madre. Esperando en silencio que ella intentara calmar lo que le parecía una burla, Jon claramente no le gustaba, pero comenzó a comprender que su madre era una persona algo juguetona y no se fijaba mucho si ese comportamiento molestara a otros.

"Has pasado demasiado tiempo con Ned, en verdad crees que todos los Stark somos como tu tío, ¡Oh si hubieras conocido a mi padre y sus ambiciones!"

Fue la primera vez que alguien menciono a su abuelo y no fuera algo relacionado con su trágico final, su madre le observo con dulzura, como si fuera tan delicado y alejado de la realidad.

Lo trataba como un niño de verano recordando las viejas palabras de la anciana que los cuidaba a todos en sus guarderías.

"¿Me hablaras del abuelo?"

Y a diferencia de cuando pregunto por su padre, la mirada de Lyanna se oscureció en esos momentos, como si fuera el peor tema que alguien pudiera preguntarle.

"Lo amaba, en verdad lo hice, pero solo los antiguos Dioses saben lo que pasaba por la mente de este, tu abuelo, mi padre era un hombre tan ambicioso, tan estricto, no era un hombre honorable como Ned, pero claramente no aprobaba las injusticias, ni los abusos"

Un pequeño silencio entonces se formo entre ellos, Jon quería seguir preguntándole, pero la mirada perdida de su madre le dio a entender que se perdió en un pasado en el cual, él no podría dar una opinión imparcial sobre este.

"Me recuerda mucho a la relación que vi entre Catelyn y Arya, tal vez es la principal razón por la cual permití que la niña viniera, aunque no negare sus beneficios de tenerla a nuestro lado, también es mi sobrina, tal vez no quiero que ella cometa algunos de mis errores"

Jon no realizo ningún comentario, Lyanna soltó el abrazo que tenia sobre su hijo, para terminar de levantarse, camino en silencio hacia donde estaba Arya intentando que uno de los caballos le obedecieran, puesto que la niña era algo baja para intentar alcanzar la montura.

El amanecer estaba apareciendo en el horizonte, quería ver con sus ojos como era realmente su padre, como era este príncipe Dragon, tal vez puedan tener una mejor relación de la que tuvo su madre con el antiguo Lord Stark. Pero tal vez nunca sea la misma que Jon sintió que tenia con Ned Stark.

Para Jon, su tío, siempre seria su verdadero padre, pero ese seria un pensamiento que se guardaría para sí mismo, como ese pequeño sentimiento de reproche hacia su madre, puesto que sentía que Lyanna estaba empujando a Arya a cometer otros errores en vez de evitarlos.

Se supone que los hijos son obedientes de principio a fin con sus madres ¿No es así?

Notas:

Los invito a leer mi nueva historia, una totalmente de Jon y Arya "Entre el deber y el honor"


	8. Capitulo VIII

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

I

* * *

Catelyn Stark se despertó sobre saltada cuando escucho los tormentosos gritos que provenían del cuarto de su segundo hijo varón, su primer pensamiento fue que alguien estaba intentando lastimarlo de una manera tormentosa, sus instintos como madres se basaron en levantarse tan rápido como pudo y comenzar a correr tan rápido como sus pies le permitieron, intento no tropezar en medio de la oscuridad, busco desesperadamente una lámpara de aceite encendida en medio de los pasillos pero solo consiguió una de las antorchas pero fue suficiente para ir directo a la habitación de Bran, su marido quien le daba una mirada desconcertada y preocupado por los constantes gritos de su hijo.

Ambos padres corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia los cuartos, Ned en todo momento llevaba su espada y cada vez que se acercaba la apretaba con más fuerza.

Los gritos de Bran despertaron a otras personas del castillo e incluyendo a algunos guardias del Rey Robert junto con sirvientes, y al hermano de la Reina que se encontraba organizándose para ir a prestar sus servicios a los cuartos del Rey y sustituir al hermano juramentado que estuviera actualmente realizando el turno.

Ser Jaime Lannister no tardó en llegar a la entrada, tampoco dudo en derribar con fuerza la puerta de la habitación donde provenían aquellos espantosos gritos.

Para su sorpresa Jaime encontró a un niño que constantemente gritaba a todo pulmón, había conocido a hombres a los cuales intento y asesino que gritaron mucho menos que esto. Prontamente estuvo rodeado de otros caballeros y soldados detrás de este mirando con desconcierto al chico.

Pronto llego Lord Stark junto con su esposa que comenzaron a sacar a todos los que pudieran de su camino y de la habitación, pronto quedaron solo un puñado y al final cuando la luz de las antorchas iluminó con detalle la habitación notaron al chico intentando arrancarse con desesperación su propia piel usando las uñas.

"Es sangre"

Dijo uno de los guardias, cuando la mirada de Bran volteo hacia ellos y vieron lagrimas recorriendo el rostro del chico completamente rojas, eso fue una clara señal para que Eddard Stark ordenara a todos abandonar inmediatamente esos pasillos y guardar silencio absoluto, aunque no sabia si los soldados Lannister, Baratheon aceptarían esa ultima orden una vez que se hubieran retirado.

Catelyn como la madre preocupada que era, se abalanzo sobre Bran rápidamente envolviéndolo en sus brazos en un intento desesperado por calmarlo. Ned ordeno a gritos que el maestre se presentara lo mas pronto posible, su hijo Bran parecía estar sufriendo repetidamente su propia muerte.

Ninguno de los Stark noto o ignoraron que Jaime Lannister seguía en la puerta observando con sorpresa lo que sucedía.

"¡Quemarlos a todos!"

Fueron las primeras palabras que Bran dijo, entre sus gritos de llantos mientras Catelyn lo abrazaba con mas fuerza, pero el rostro de hijo de Tywin se volvió tan blanco como la capa que tenia sobre sus hombros, estaba a punto de retroceder hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, volteo para mirar a otro de los Stark, era el hermano mayor quien hacia su ingreso a la habitación.

Robb quien ingreso rápidamente soltando en un costado su espada para empujar a Jaime quien parecía totalmente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

"¡Quemarlos a todos!"

Grito nuevamente Bran y Jaime sintió náuseas recorriendo todo su cuerpo de la peor manera posible.

El maestre llego rápidamente, trayendo consigo a otros dos sirvientes que traían todo tipo de boticarios para atender cualquier necesidad que se le llegara a presentar, tenia que estudiar las heridas, o cualquier daño físico externo o interno que estuviera sufriendo el niño.

Solo fue cuando el maestre tomo el rostro de Bran con fuerza por que este no se dejaba controlar, e intento que este le mirara noto que sus ojos estaban aparte de derramar leves gotas de sangre, se encontraban totalmente blancos. El chico parecía estar en medio de un trance, siendo consumido totalmente por una magia desconocida para este.

Fueron los cinco minutos más largos que pudo sentir en su vida Ned, mientras veía al maestre aplicar todo tipo de remedios y bebidas, pero su hijo no parecía responder, solo fue al final cuando comenzó a perder toda esperanza que vio como los ojos de Bran regresaban con lentitud a lo que podría ser considerado normalidad.

Bran comenzó a recobrar lentamente el conocimiento, intento recordar exactamente donde se encontraba, mientras alzaba la mirada fue que se dio cuenta que casi toda su familia estaba presente, que el famoso Matarreyes seguía mirándole con cierto temor en su rostro, volteo a mirar al maestre y por simple inercia le pidió un poco de agua que se le fue otorgada de inmediato.

Noto que su rostro estaba cubierto de sangre, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo, no por la fiebre, o algún otro malestar, era algo totalmente distinto – Es como si estuviera en llamas – Fuego, eso era y entonces comenzó a recordar la horrible pesadilla que llego a tener esa noche.

"¡Lo vi!"

Todos le miraron sin poder comprender, sin entender nada de lo que le estaba diciendo, Bran repitió nuevamente que lo llego a ver, pero seguía sin dar ninguna aclaración.

"¿Qué viste hermanito?"

Pregunto Robb con suma cautela para no generar algún movimiento que pudiera volver alterar a su pequeño hermano, este le miro alzando levemente su mirada cubierta de su propia sangre, y Robb noto que las manos de su hermano también estaban cubiertas, su pequeño hermanito ¿estaba lastimándose a sí mismo? Las marcas en sus brazos, en sus uñas, algo no estaba bien. Que soñó su hermano que ocasiono que intentara lastimarse a si mismo.

Fue entonces cuando iba a decir lo que vio, que noto a otra persona alguien en el fondo, sentado en una silla oscura, con una piel de lobo cubriéndole con una mirada totalmente indiferente con un cabello, con unos ojos, con un rostro tan parecidos a los suyos que comenzó asustarse.

"Al hombre a quien todos llamaron el Rey loco"

Dijo en un breve susurro Bran, mientras seguía observando al joven que estaba en el fondo de su habitación. Ned miro la forma como su hijo observaba de forma detalla el fondo de su habitación, volteo la mirada hacia ese lugar, pero no vio absolutamente nada.

"¿A que te refieres con que viste al rey loco?"

Pregunto Jaime mientras ingresaba apresuradamente a la habitación y mirando al niño con intensidad buscando respuestas, Catelyn inmediatamente abrazo a su hijo de forma protectora, Ned y Robb mostraron su malestar por la presencia del Lannister entre ellos.

"Lo escuche gritar con fuerza, el gritaba que los quemaría a todos, vi…"

Entonces Bran se detuvo nuevamente, la persona en el fondo seguía observándole en silencio, pero estaba vez tenia una breve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nadie más lo está viendo"

Catelyn volteo su mirada con desesperación mientras miraba el fondo, esa esquina donde su pequeño hijo estaba señalando.

"Bran no hay nadie ahí"

Dijo con voz calmada Robb mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el punto donde su hermano señalaba, pero Bran lo veía, ese hombre en la silla junto a Robb era tan parecidos que no podría negarse algún parentesco.

"El joven señor necesita descansar, por favor todos salgan mientras me aseguro de cuidar de sus heridas"

"El maestre tiene razón, ¡todos deben salir ahora!"

La voz de Lord Stark dejo en claro que no iba a permitir objeción alguna, uno de sus hijos acaba de tener un comportamiento que muchos podrían catalogar igual a la locura, señala cosas que no había, comenzó a hablar de Rey Loco, si Robert se enterara de esto podría tomárselo de una manera poco amistosa.

"No estoy loco maestre, se lo que vi"

El maestre inmediatamente intento acostar a su joven señor, intento calmarlo antes que diera algún espectáculo o pudiera darle más motivos al Lannister para divulgar rumores del segundo hijo de Lord Stark en la corte o ante el mismo rey.

"Necesitas descansar Bran, hablaremos mañana"

Dijo Robb mientras se hacía entre su hermano y el Lannister quien fingió nuevamente perder el interés en todo el asunto, pero Bran se negaba a quedarse quieto, intento limpiar sus extrañas heridas, ensayo levantarse, pero su fuerza se había desvanecido.

"¡Bran!"

Advirtió su madre ante su extraño comportamiento, pero el chico lo sabía, que no estaba enloqueciendo fue tan real, una sensación de estar presente en ese momento.

"Los vi morir, a ellos, al abuelo, a tu hermano padre"

Eso fue suficiente para que Ned volteara a mirar a su hijo, este le miraba de una manera tan desesperada, mientras su rostro cubierto de la sangre que derramo por sus ojos, había escuchado de esa enfermedad, pero eran rumores que solo afectaban a las personas lejanas en las ciudades libres más distantes, pensó que era solo eso el niño asustado pidiendo ayuda al verse en tal estado ahora comenzaba a tener miedo que fuera algo más.

"¿Qué has dicho?"

Fue el único sonido que se escucho en esos momentos, pero provenía de Catelyn quien estaba aun asustada por los acontecimientos, mirando a su hijo con tanta preocupación, pero al mencionar las muertes de su ex prometido y su suegro, no sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos.

"También se la razón por la cual mataste al Rey loco"

Fueron las palabras suficientes para que todos miraran al chico de una manera totalmente distinta, Jaime camino lentamente ignorando las miradas pasmadas de todos, se arrodillo enfrente del muchacho tomando su mentón entre su mano.

"Te escucho"

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir Jaime mientras daba toda su atención al niño Stark, y mientras Bran contaba la historia que soñó esa noche, nunca y en ningún momento sin importar las miradas sorprendidas y casi incrédulas de los presentes, aparto su mirada de la esquina al final de su alcoba donde estaba aun presente el extraño muchacho observándole.

* * *

II

* * *

Rhaegar estaba desilusionado solo obtuvo promesas, pero ningún ejército para recuperar su trono. Nadie quiere pelear nuevamente esta guerra, no sin tener verdaderas opciones de ganar y por ahora nefasto o no como Rey, Jon Arryn hizo un buen trabajo manteniendo la paz en el reino y la estabilidad.

Muchos nobles aceptaron reunirse pensando al inicio que se trataba de una broma, pero cuando lo vieron se arrodillaron juraron sus espadas y su ayuda para recuperar el trono, pero todos tenían sus motivos para no actuar ahora.

Nadie actuara sin un evento que ocasione o genere gran desestabilidad en el reino de Robert suficiente para que se puedan reunir las tropas sin causas sospecha. Ese era un problema sus mas grandes apoyos estaban dispersos.

No tenía ningún reino completamente a sus espadas – Sera otra maldita guerra civil – tal vez peor que la iniciada por el usurpador.

"¡Majestad!"

Rhaegar alzo su mirada para encontrarse con Lord Darry traía un pequeño vaso con un espeso vino rojo, lo puso sobre la mesa y el príncipe Targaryen asintió en agradecimiento mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo lentamente.

"Gracias"

Dijo con voz de agotamiento en su garganta, tenia que viajar a Dorne no tenia otra alternativa, pero era un gran riesgo podrían traicionarlo para vengar la muerte de Elia o tal vez decidan apoyarlo, también podrían matar o lastimar a Lyanna y a su heredero, no podía permitir eso, tendría que viajar solo, esperaba que Lyanna entendiera y aceptara quedarse en un lugar seguro.

Cansado de los documentos, de las cartas y los viejos pergaminos se levanto con tranquilidad mientras caminaba a paso seguro hacia la salida de su tienda, cansado y totalmente preocupado de silencio de su esposa desde el momento en que se marchó.

Miro el horizonte, precisamente hacia el norte esperando que llegara alguna noticia de ellos, deseaba realmente conocer pronto a su hijo.

Mi único heredero.

Ya perdió a dos de sus hijos, no podría aceptar perder a otro, eso jamás. Entonces se quedo mirando, incluso cuando las horas pasaron y la mirada de los hombres a su alrededor comenzaron a preocuparse, solo cuando lentamente el atardecer comenzó a caer noto a unos jinetes acercándose, los guardias se alertaron.

Los arqueros en medio de la densa maleza notaron a la mujer que iba adelante y varios de ellos alzaron su arco para indicar que todo estaba bien.

Los demás entendieron el mensaje que se trataba de jinetes aliados, retomando lentamente la calma al campamento, pero no para Rhaegar puesto que tenia la esperanza de saber de quien se trataba.

Camino hacia la entrada donde se construyó una pequeña empalizada cubriendo el lugar, vio entonces cuando el jinete descendió, Rhaegar supo que era ella.

Lyanna comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia los brazos de su esposo y este la tomo con fuerza por la cintura para levantarla con alegría al poder volverla a ver después de tanto tiempo. Una sonrisa se formo entre ambos y los soldados presentes decidieron ignorar la situación o alejarse para darles la privacidad que obviamente necesitaban.

"Te extrañe"

Dijo suavemente ella mientras respondía con dulzura el beso que depositaban en sus labios.

"Lo sé"

Dijo Rhaegar con un tono burlón en su rostro, claramente este también la extraño con mucha fuerza, pero sentía que ahora las palabras eran innecesarias.

Pero fueron dos pequeños pasos que se sintieron acercándose que ocasiono que el momento entre ambos se dañara, pero no la sonrisa y menos la emoción expresada en esos momentos. Jon estaba acompañado de Arya quienes miraban la escena con algo de sorpresa y de mucha incomodidad.

Rhaegar y Jon se observaron en silencio, Arya por unos minutos sintió que estaba mirando al doble de su primo – Hermano – por que su parecido era demasiado evidente salvo por el dolor de cabello de ambos.

Mientras que Lyanna esperaba algún movimiento entusiasta por parte de su hijo este al final solo aparto levemente la mirada, Rhaegar tampoco supo como actuar. Lyanna se sentía realmente desilusionada en ese momento, camino lentamente hacia su hijo para presentarlo formalmente a su padre, pero Jon se arrodillo ante este.

"Su majestad"

Oh esto en verdad no era lo que nadie se esperaba. Lyanna sentía que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos que tan poco carácter tenía su hijo o sencillamente ocultaba cualquier rasgo de emoción tras esa tonta mascara del bastardo acomplejado al que se había acostumbrado toda su vida.

Pero fue entonces que Rhaegar lo levanto con fuerza de los hombros hasta el punto que Lyanna temió que fuera atacarlo, pero no lo hizo, en vez de ello lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Mi hijo!"

Fueron sus palabras que expreso con todas sus emociones – Mi heredero – Pero ese pensamiento se lo guardo para si mismo.

* * *

III

* * *

Salió entre el lodo, mientras la tormentosa lluvia caía sobre sus hombros, sentía que su piel le ardía era un sentimiento de ardor que lo recorría completamente. Horribles pesadillas lo estaban atormentando hasta ahora.

¿Acaso fue un sueño? No, sentía que fue demasiado real.

Entonces cuando vio sus manos totalmente lastimadas, cuando sintió como su cuerpo estaba cubierto por el dolor, que comprendió que todo había sido real.

En verdad morí.

Not **a del autor.**

Holaaa, espero que les guste este capitulo. Creo que es algo corto pero es que actualmente debido a mi salud (que esta mejorando) no puedo y no soporto estar tanto tiempo frente de una computadora.

Este es definitivamente mi fic donde mas mezclare asunto de magia, estoy emocionado y espero no arruinarlo todo. Créanme todo tiene su lógica, claro que al principio no la veremos, solo sera mas adelante que todo comenzara a tener sentido.

¿Quien cree que es nuestro nuevo jugador que acaba de despertar?

Que sera, algunos muertos a la vida eso no significa que se van a quedar así, Bran tiene pesadillas del pasado o un mensaje del futuro que pudo ser, tenemos a dos bastardos de Aegon el indigno observando lo que sucede. Señores esto se va a poner bueno.


	9. IX

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

* * *

Entonces despertó en medio de la noche, sintiendo que todo lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño, uno en el cual se sentía realmente atrapado sin poder escapar de este. Abandono la tienda donde había estado durmiendo no sin antes voltear la mirada y emitir una pequeña sonrisa al ver a su pequeña Arya al lado de su madre durmiendo juntas con una tranquilidad que sorprendería a cualquiera que pudiera observarlas – Es como si el peligro que estaban corriendo no pudiera afectar el descanso de ellas dos – Realmente entendía por que la gente comparaba tanto a Arya con Lyanna, eran demasiado similares, podrían decir con tranquilidad que eran madre e hija y nadie lo podría en duda.

Bueno salvo que su madre aun parecía demasiado joven para que alguien creyera que tenia ya un hijo tan desarrollado como él.

Jon se preguntaba constantemente sobre esto, la apariencia de sus padres era como si nunca hubieran envejecido, según las palabras de algunas personas presentes, que podrían ser incluso mas viejos que su tío Ned, cuando veían a sus padres y creían que nadie los estaba observando hablaban sobre Harrenhal y como se veían casi similares a esos días.

Los soldados de su padre, los soldados del príncipe Rhaegal, el pequeño ejercito que aquel hombre estaba intentando levantar, solo tenían palabras vacías de muchos lores supuestamente leales a la casa Targaryen sobre que apoyarían la causa, su reclamo a la corona.

Pero nadie quiere realmente dar el primer golpe, quisieran o no, el reinado de Robert había sido pacifico y muchos estaban cansados de la guerra.

Cuando abandono totalmente la tienda no pudo evitar mirar al hombre que lo engendro, ahí estaba observando en silencio la fogata en mitad del campamento en solitario, no sabía cómo actuar, realmente se habían estado ignorando durante los últimos días, su madre les obligaba a comer juntos, pero claramente ninguno sabia como actuar con respeto al otro.

Arya le golpeaba y le decía que era un tonto que debería ir hablar con él. Pero que podría decirle a un hombre del cual se cantaban canciones y muchos tenían una opinión tan dividida sobre sus acciones y decisiones que condujeron el reino a la guerra.

Realmente mientras Jon solo observaba en silencio un pequeño pensamiento lo consumía por dentro. ¿Por qué estoy realmente en este lugar?

"Jon"

El regreso al presente, levantando la mirada directamente para observar los ojos de Rhaegar, eran tan poco parecidos ellos dos, salvo por la nariz y la tristeza de la mirada dijo Arya una vez que estuvieron solos después de haber llegado.

"¡Majestad!"

Entonces otra vez Rhaegar tenia esa mirada de tristeza, cada vez que Jon le llamaba majestad era como si estuviera apuñalando aquel hombre directamente en el corazón – Pero no se sentía cómodo llamándole padre – Realmente deseaba poder hacerlo, pero en su corazón fuera bueno o malo, incluso después de ocultarle tantas cosas fue Ned Stark el hombre a quien consideraba aun como un padre, como un modelo a seguir en muchos sentidos.

"¿Quieres sentarte?"

Jon miro fijamente mientras miraba aquel hombre hacerse a un lado en asiento dejando un breve espacio para que Jon se hiciera a su lado, era algo incomodo, pero no quería rechazar aquella oferta, así que camino y se puso en un costado del viejo roble cortado donde se encontraba sentado Rhaegar.

Fueron unos largos minutos mientras ambos intentaron pronunciar algunas palabras, pero Jon solo podía seguir mirando fijamente el cielo, las estrellas estaban realmente llamándolo esa noche, era como un extraño sentimiento de querer alzar su mano y poder tocarlas – Una tontería – Pensó mientras miro de reojo a su padre.

"Veo que no puedes dormir"

Nuevamente era Rhaegar quien intentaba entablar una conversación con el muchacho, este estaba tan encerrado en si mismo, que Lyanna varias veces expresaba sus preocupaciones por ello. Pero para el príncipe Targaryen era como verse a si mismo reflejado de joven, entendía por que su esposa se sentía tan a gusto con la pequeña niña Stark, pero para él, era como verse a si mismo, siempre callado, siempre tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

"Se podría decir lo mismo de ti"

Fue una pequeña sonrisa triunfante que apareció en el rostro de Rhaegar en esos momentos, mientras miraba a Jon como siempre tan poco expresivo cuando estaba a su lado, pero igualmente que respondiera era una buena señal, Arthur Dayne su mas grande amigo siempre solía decir que era ya bastante triunfo de Lyanna conseguir que tuvieran con él, una conversación de más de cinco oraciones.

Pero eso era fácil de explicar, mientras que Elia era una mujer calmada, serena y siempre con una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Lyanna quería demostrarle al mundo entero que su presencia debería ser vista, era siempre alegre, extrovertida, pero ante todo esa sonrisa de su rostro era difícil de ignorar.

Extrañaba a Elia en verdad, si ella estuviera acá podría aconsejarlo adecuadamente, Lyanna bueno, por los dioses nuevos y viejos, amaba a su segunda esposa, pero tenía a veces tomada las decisiones sin pensarlo dos veces y aunque Rhaegar no lo aceptara también tenia ese problema cuando se trataba de seguirle la corriente de Lyanna. Mientras Elia, bueno ella claramente era la voz de la razón entre los tres.

Elia siempre le dijo que la única vez que mostro paciencia en su vida era cuando se trataba de derrocar a su padre o soportar los comportamientos de aquel hombre – Tal vez tarde demasiado – Tal vez si hubiera actuado a tiempo y hubiera conseguido sacar aquel hombre del trono, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles.

"Tienes razón, es difícil dormir, muchas cosas han cambiado y bueno, tengo demasiadas cosas en mis pensamientos"

Jon le miro de reojo, pensando a que se podría referir Rhaegar con que muchas cosas habían cambiado, el ya debería saber cómo estaría la situación del reino cuando regresaron, donde fuera que se estuvieran escondiendo junto con su madre.

"Puedo imaginar que recuperar el trono, debe ser una labor que te consume por completo"

Rhaegar sonrio levemente mientras daba una pequeña negación con su rostro.

"No, no es tanto eso, mis pensamientos están en nuestra familia"

Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jon con fuerza, dándole a entender que era parte de esto también, que no tenia porque sentirse alejado de la tarea de recuperar el trono de su familia.

"Mi hermano, mi hermana están en algún lugar en Essos y no he podido conseguir noticia alguna sobre ellos"

Jon entendió claramente ese sentimiento incluso sabiendo que Robb y los demás estaban en Invernalia a salvo, no podía evitar pensar que sucedería con ellos si el Rey Robert descubriera el secreto de su familia, los actos de su madre debieron ser notados por muchos sirvientes en su opinión, muchos de los cuales pudieron haber dicho cosas que no debían enfrente de la actual familia real.

Solo podría rezarle a los antiguos Dioses que protegieran a todos los Stark.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos"

Rhaegar le miro con sorpresa por tal afirmación, si era algo que había pensado, pero tenia que prepararse para librar una guerra.

"No es tan fácil"

Dijo con sinceridad total.

"Lo es, solo debemos conseguir un barco, cruzar el mar y averiguar sobre los últimos Targaryen"

Miro a su hijo con asombro, quería soltar una leve carcajada ante aquellas palabras, lo decía con tal tranquilidad, con una sinceridad y una sencillez que realmente pareciera que podría conseguirlo solo por medio de su fuerte determinación.

"Y dime que hay de nuestra gente, nuestra misión, no puedo solo ir a buscarlos y dejar atrás el poco apoyo que he conseguido"

Tal vez fue la primera vez que Jon sintió que estaban siendo sinceros con él, con respeto a que las cosas estaban comenzando con el pie izquierdo, todo iba mal no tenían el apoyo necesario para actuar contra Robert.

Ambos compartieron una breve mirada en esos momentos. Una sensación de incomodidad se formó entre ambos.

"Es cierto, tu no puedes ir, pero yo sí"

No, claro que no, era lo que iba a decirle con todas sus fuerzas, bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a permitir que se alejara de ellos – Ya perdí a dos hijos – No voy a perder al ultimo de ellos, Jon se quedaría a su lado, sin importar la mirada tan determinante que le estaba dando en esos momentos.

"No"

Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras se levantan.

"El hombre a quien llame padre durante todos estos años, me enseño que la familia siempre era lo más importante"

Rhaegar se detuvo mientras miraba directamente a Jon, ambos compartieron una mirada desafiante antes que el muchacho lo rompiera y regresara en silencio a la tienda que compartía con su prima y su madre.

Ese muchacho, podrá tener la apariencia de los Stark, pero tiene el fuego de un Targaryen dentro de él.

* * *

II

* * *

Brynden Ríos miraba en silencio aquella persona que tenia adelante, miro sus manos y toco levemente su rostro, hacia tantos años que no se sentía tan joven como en esos momentos. Es como si el tiempo no lo hubiera envejecido desde que se convirtió en el cuervo de los tres ojos.

"¿Quién eres realmente?"

Era la primera vez en casi cincuenta años que, hacia esa pregunta, se sentía realmente extrañado, pero alguien acaba de ingresar en su mente. Quien era este niño en esa silla de ruedas que le miraba, quien era este muchacho que parecía carecer de emociones algunas.

"Yo soy tu, o solía serlo, tal vez debería serlo"

Ello no ayudaba realmente, sus palabras generaron gran confusión y por mas que intentaba ingresar en su mente, por mas que deseaba poder saber en que parte se encontraban, porque solo podría observar viejas ruinas consumidas que parecían haberse consumido por el fuego, pero ahora estaban siendo reclamadas por la nieve.

"Explícate"

Le hablo con autoridad y fuerza en esos momentos, cansado de aquellos tontos juegos.

"No tengo tiempo para ello, me estoy desvaneciendo, mi tiempo acabo antes de comenzar, intente arreglar las cosas"

Brynden siguió mirando aquel muchacho, entre más le observaba más sentía una fuerte conexión con los Stark.

"A veces intentar arreglar las cosas, solo las terminaras empeorando"

Si esa era una lección que le tomo demasiados años aprender, tanto tiempo intentando solucionar los problemas de su familia, del reino y al final del mundo mismo solo para ver como todo parecía ir en picada sin importar lo que hiciera para mejorarlo.

"Lo sé, pero el no me escucho, el hombre que una vez llame hermano y luego rey nunca escucho, Jon nunca escucho"

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante ese nombre, entonces una gran similitud se hizo visible entre el muchacho que había elegido para sucederle y la persona que tenia enfrente en esos momentos.

"Tú eres Bran Stark"

"Hubo una época en que lo fui, ahora solo soy tu"

Eso solo significaba una sola cosa, era el cuervo de los tres ojos, aquel que le sucedió, pero eso solo podría significar una sola cosa.

"Perdimos la guerra contra los Otros"

Bran asintió rápidamente mientras veía como su mano se desvanecía lentamente.

"Perdimos la guerra contra nosotros mismos, debo decirte algo urgente y necesito que me escuches, los muertos están despertando, pero no aquellos que traerán el eterno invierno, debes reestablecer el equilibrio decírselo a mi yo mas joven, ya lo intente, pero falle solo conseguí producirle pesadillas"

Brynden rápidamente asintió, esto era lo mas raro que había visto hasta ahora, bueno si pensaba en los monstruos de hielo que levantan los muertos, tal vez era lo segundo.

"Entiendo"

Bran sonrio mientras sentía que pronto iba a desaparecer, ya no tendría mas fuerzas para continuar con su última misión. Lo mas importante era evitar que Jon, bajo ninguna circunstancia obtuviera los recuerdos de lo que se podría considerar su vida pasada.

O enloquecerá, lo hará igual que el otro Jon cuando tuvo que poner su espada a través del corazón de Arya para destruir al rey de la noche.

Notas del autor: Lamento mucho la demora en actualizar, he estado disfrutando mis vacaciones y decidí alejarme del mundo por unos breves días, ahora he regresado. lamento mucho que el capitulo sea corto, pero no quise que otras sorpresas quitaran la importancia a los diálogos de este capitulo Siempre he dicho que esta historia, sera tal vez donde mas meta cosas mágicas, mas entrándome en la magia del mundo de Juego de tronos. Para mi es algo inexplorado realmente es la primera vez que lo hago.


	10. Capitulo X

No tengo derechos sobre ningún personaje de juego de tronos y sus respectivas sagas, series.

Sera una mezcla tanto de la serie como de los libros, tomando lo importante de ambas partes.

 **Advertencia** : Este fic contiene escenas de violencia, contenido explicito, etc. Muertes de Personajes principales.

*Puntos a tener en cuenta. Esto es un universo alterno pueden haber ciertos cambios. También contiene un leve viaje en el tiempo que sera explicado en su momento.

 **Summary:** No era correcto, no deberían estar vivos. Esto no era una segunda oportunidad, se sentía mas como una maldición al obligarlos ver todo lo que habían perdido. Aun así había alguien que querían ver, una persona por la cual soportarían nuevamente la gran carga que es vivir, ella deseaba recuperar a su hijo y el lucharía por recuperar la dinastía de sus ancestros. **  
**

Los dioses son seres crueles que usan las vidas de las personas para su propia diversión.

* * *

I

No era mayor a él, la persona que tenia enfrente, era de contextura delgada, una mirada a la cual no podía retirarle la mirada, era hermosa, sus ojos color purpura eran penetrantes, su cabello era rubio plateado y tenia una sonrisa que parecía poder derribar el mundo mismo.

¿pero quien era ella? No lo sabía, simplemente ella le miraba con una gran… ¿Devoción? ¿Amor? solo podría ver esa mirada en dos personas en su vida, en su madre y en la pequeña Arya. ¿Quién es ella? Se volvió a pregunta nuevamente mientras extendía la mano en su sueño para tocar suavemente su mejilla, ella respondió con inmensa felicidad ante ello.

Ella pronuncio suaves palabras cargadas de tanto amor, entonces sonrio como un tonto, pero comenzó a darse cuenta que no era exactamente sus actos los que estaba generando esa reacción, era algo más, como si ella estuviera feliz de que hubiera aceptado una parte importante de sí mismo.

Pronuncio palabras, muchas de ellas que no conseguía entender ¿acaso eso era valyrio? Ambos sonrieron, ambos se besaron y cuando susurro un suave nombre, la única palabra que consiguió comprender y captar – Dany – todo después se volvió negro.

Era la oscuridad de la noche, entonces vio a la criatura por primera vez, tenía la piel blanca como la luna y ojos como estrellas azules... su piel fría como el hielo, pero ante todo era la forma como le observaba con una total indiferencia como si se tratara de un ser inferior que no debería ser considerado ni siquiera como una leve molestia.

Pero había algo, no, alguien estaba siendo sostenido por este monstruo alrededor de su cuello, allá alto como si se tratara de una victima mas para aquel monstruo.

Arya su pequeña hermanita estaba siendo estrangulada, lentamente mientras ese extraño ser parecía ser totalmente indiferente ante la mirada llena de odio que le estaba dando.

"Suéltala" grito con furia, pero su voz se escuchaba totalmente distinta, era como si hubieran pasado los años, acaso este cuerpo no era el suyo fue un leve pensamiento que cruzo por su mente.

Entonces pudo jurar que estaba sonriendo aquel monstruo, una espada, no, era una daga la que cayó al suelo parecía ser que Arya no podía seguir sosteniéndola. Algo no estaba bien, sentía que tenia que hacer algo, que debía hacerlo, pero algo muy dentro de él, sabía que no podría soportar con la carga de hacer lo necesario.

"Hazlo" fue un leve susurro, entre llantos y dolor, ella pronuncio esas palabras, mientras apretaba con fuerza el agarre que tenia el caminante blanco alrededor de su cuello "¡Hazloooo! Debes hacerlo" Grito con furia esta vez usando sus últimas fuerzas.

Entonces una espada Valyria atravesó el corazón de Arya ocasionando que esta se encendiera en llamas, la estocada, continuo, sin detenerse y apuñalo con fuerza al rey de la noche. Un grito de furia se escucho y Jon se despertó en medio de la desesperación.

Rhaegar observo en silencio a su hijo, este le devolvió la mirada completamente sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo, volteo la mirada, buscando con desesperación a las demás personas. ¿Dónde estaba su madre? No, necesitaba saber donde esta Arya, intento levantarse apresuradamente, pero Rhaegar lo detuvo y lo ayudo a sentarse en medio de la tienda donde estaba durmiendo.

"Tranquilo, vamos mi muchacho debes calmarte" lo dijo con un susurro tan suave, tan lleno de compresión como si este príncipe dragón pudiera entender lo que acaba de vivir.

"Fue solo un sueño, debes respirar con calma" Jon miro a su padre, la forma como este le observo le desconcertada, quería decirle con todas sus fuerzas que eso no se sintió como si se tratara de un sueño.

Soñó con una joven doncella hermosa que no tenia forma de compararla con algo hecho por el hombre o los dioses, y esa joven doncella tenia un gran parecido con su padre, demasiado podría decirse. No eso no importaba ahora, Arya, su hermanita, la persona que lo acompaño hasta el final – Yo la asesine – fue un pensamiento tan escalofriante.

"Rhae…" fue una suave voz que se escuchó, cuando ingreso a la tienda levantando una de las telas de la entrada solo para ver a su hijo llorando, había varios ríos de lágrimas silenciosas derramándose por su rostro.

Lyanna se abalanzo sobre su hijo, tocándolo suavemente buscando donde estaba lastimado o si algo estaba mal con este, no pudo voltear a mirar con furia a su esposo pensando que este pudiera haber tenido algo que ver con el sufrimiento de su hijo, pero Rhaegar levanto la mano en señal de que estaba igual de confundido, aunque su mirada estuviera indicando que podría tener una leve suposición.

"Estoy bien" Dijo suavemente Jon mientras apartaba lentamente las manos de su madre de su rostro, paso varias veces las manos por frente de sus ojos, limpiando cualquier señal de sus preocupaciones, dolores y temores profundos que lo estaban consumiendo.

Esto había sido totalmente distinto al sueño que le perturbo varias noches antes, cuando el era un miembro de la guardia de la noche, cuando fue conducido a una trampa para ser asesinado por aquellos que llamo hermanos, un sentimiento doloroso por que se sentía como si fuera algo que había vivido.

Rhaegar se levanto con calma mientras buscaba una jarra con un poco de vino, consiguió rápidamente un vaso para poder servirle al muchacho, durante los últimos días el campamento había crecido de forma exponencial y con ello, también ciertos lujos mínimos que podrían darse.

"Ten bebe un poco hijo mío" Esa voz estaba tan llena de orgullo, no entendía porque, pero algo en la mirada que Rhaegar le estaba dando, le hacia entender a Jon que algo importante estaba pasando por la mente de su padre.

Jon tomo el vaso, bebió con todas sus fuerzas e intento regresar a la calma se dio cuenta en ese momento que estaba toda su ropa de noche, que consistía de una simple camisa de algodón y un pantalón de cuero, completamente sudadas, se avergonzó un poco de ello. Pero un sentimiento cálido también lo inundo, estaba en este momento con sus padres, se sentía como un niño pequeño, siendo observado y cuidado.

Era demasiado reconfortante.

"Tu madre y yo hemos estado pensando" La mirada de Lyanna le indicado a su esposo que tal vez este no era el momento, mucho disgusto en ella por tocar aquel tema, pero no podía evitarse pensó el príncipe de plata, Lyanna era una mujer que era como un fuego, era indomable pero también y no quería decirlo jamás en voz alta era demasiado joven para ciertos asuntos.

Los años han pasado para nuestro hijo, pero no para nosotros, técnicamente Lyanna y Jon tenían la misma edad y la madre de mi príncipe prometido a veces era demasiado explosiva por no usar otros términos para describir a la mujer que amaba junto con Elia.

"Tal vez, deberías viajar a Essos tal como me propusiste varias noches antes, ve a buscar a mi hermana, a mi hermano tráelos a casa mientras tu madre y yo reunimos un ejercito para poder luchar contra el usurpador" Lo cual podría tomar demasiado tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que solo contaban con palabras, promesas y juramentos de aquellos con quienes se habían reunido.

"Yo… bueno…" No sabia que decir, realmente se sorprendio por aquellas palabras nunca pensó que fuera a ser considerado en cuenta, volteo a mirar a su madre la cual parecía estar a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas que tenia que quedarse con ella.

"Debes hacer lo que consideres correcto para nuestra familia" Dijo Lyanna mientras apretaba con fuerza las manos de su muchacho

"Pero, realmente prefería tenerte a mi lado en todo momento, eres mi niño apenas conseguir recuperarte" ni la muerte nos ha separado la primera vez, pero no quería apostar una segunda vez, no quería que se fuera, o pudiera perderlo, pero todos esos pensamientos fueron totalmente guardados para sí misma.

"Lo hare" Intento demostrar una gran convicción en esos momentos mientras se levantaba intentando dejar atrás esa vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba, una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Rhaegar mientras apretaba con fuerza el hombro de su hijo.

"Bien, me asegurare de enviarte con un pequeño grupo para tu protección, ¿supongo que tu prima ira contigo?" Una mirada divertida apareció en el rostro de Jon, es cierto dudaba mucho que Arya aceptara quedarse atrás, era algo impensable cuando iría aun viaje hacia Essos en búsqueda de los últimos Targaryen que el mundo tenía conocimiento.

Lyanna intento controlar su lengua, puesto que no quería decir algo sobre lo peligroso que era enviar su pequeña amiga, compañera de historias y por decirlo sencillamente pequeña valiosa rehén para la campaña militar de su esposo para recuperar los siete reinos. Era su sobrina, pero no olvidaba el trato que la esposa de su hermano le había dado a su hijo, Lyanna era una mujer muy vengativa, no mal entendiendo, ella amaba a la niña, dioses la quería como hija propia si fuera posible.

Pero era un pequeño secreto, una diversión mínima saber que esa trucha fea estaba mordiéndose las uñas sabiendo que su pequeña estaba acompañada de una de la verdadera madre del niño a quien por tantos años desprecio.

Pensaba moldear a Arya como si fuera su semejante, e inculcarle un amor tan profundo hacia su Jon que seria su venganza final contra aquella mujer. Aunque bueno esto último no seria realmente muy necesario.

II

Samwell Tarly no sabia como sentirse, su padre lo dejo como un criado, bajo el cuidado del supuesto príncipe de plata, el ultimo dragón. Realmente no sabia si este hombre que inducia tanta lealtad en los hombres fuera aquel mítico príncipe.

Pero todos aquellos que dudaban de este, solo les basto encontrarse una vez, una sola vez cara a cara con este, para hacerle juramentos de lealtad eterna.

Su padre le dijo que intentara aprender algo, era quedarse en el campamento como un simple escudero limpiando la mierda de los caballos o ser enviado directamente a la guardia de la noche.

Mientras estaba en una de las tiendas abiertas donde solían comer los hombres de armas de la pequeña compañía que se estaba formando, pudo notar como el príncipe Rhaegar caminaba en su dirección, al principio intento mostrarse totalmente invisible ante los ojos de aquel hombre, pero parecía que este tenia otros planes.

"¿Eres el hijo de Lord Tarly?" Pregunto con voz vehemente y Sam rápidamente asintió, intentando no ser descortés se levanto siendo torpemente y dándose un leve golpe en su rodilla con la mesa donde estaba sentado.

"Lo soy su majestad" su voz era tímida y baja intentando que fuera escuchado solamente por su gracia. Este le miro con una ceja alzada en señal de confusión, mientras Jon por su padre que se acerco en silencio con su padre, entendía ese comportamiento.

Era el de una persona que no conocía a que lugar pertenecía, intentando caminar sobre el mundo sin aplastar a ninguna hormiga temeroso de ofender hasta el mas bajo de los hombres.

"Vuestro padre me hablo sobre vos" Ello sorprendió a Sam, alzo la mirada con sorpresa en sus ojos e intento mantenerse de pie, temeroso de las palabras que hubieran dicho sobre lo fracasado que era.

"¿Lo hizo mi señor?"

"Así fue, me dijo que eres un pésimo soldado, y un terrible escudero pero que tenias una buena mente, que sabes algo de valyrio básico y un entendimiento abierto sobre el resto del mundo, aunque tengo entendido que gran parte de este se debe a que lo has leído, mas no vivido" Jon estaba a punto de decirle a su padre que se detuviera, puesto que el joven Sam, quien era demasiado gordo estaba a punto de desmayarse por todas las palabras pronunciadas sobre su persona en tampoco tiempo.

"Gr..a..ci.. Gracias su majestad" Rhaegar sonrio, este muchacho debería tener una edad cercana a la de su hijo.

"Este es mi hijo, mi heredero y vuestro príncipe, me gustaría que le acompañaras en un pequeño viaje, ya que tengo entendido que mi muchacho no tiene conocimiento básico o alguno sobre el idioma de sus ancestros" Ahora fue el turno de Jon de enrojecerse, realmente no era su culpa, nunca se le dio bien la educación de tal alta nobleza, aunque nunca se le negó prefería realmente enfocarse en otras cosas.

Rhaegar era totalmente ajeno a la vergüenza que sentía su hijo, por ahora estaba organizando su viaje, que fueran a Essos buscando las ultimas noticias de sus hermanos, una vez consiguiera traerlos a casa esperaba que tuviera suficientes hombres reunidos para hacer sus primeros movimientos.

Raymun Darry, era hasta el momento su partidario más fuerte, también era el hombre que pensaba poner a la cabeza de esta expedición, junto con el chico Tarly, esperaba que la casa Velaryon diera su apoyo, aunque su red de espías le habían asegurado esto, hasta ahora no habían tenido contacto con ellos.

Al menos el Dominio, y las Tierras de los Ríos le habían asegurado varios nobles, caballeros menores para apoyarle, pero tenia que tener cuidado, no debía levantar sospecha alguna.

Jon algún día seria Rey, esperaba que demostrara sus dones cuando se reuniera con los Velaryon, lo enviaría hablar con ellos, de hay ya fuera negativo o positivo el apoyo para su causa, deberían viajar tan pronto como pudieran hacia Essos.

"Ven Jon, hay mucho que tenemos que hablar, quiero que te prepares para que salgas tan pronto como puedas" Su hijo asintió en silencio mientras se retiraban dejando en un completo silencio al joven Tarly.

Notas del autor:Lamento la demora, he estado enfermo y ademas de ello mi inspiración para esta historia se fue por un buen tiempo, pero ahora ha regresado, he tenido ya las ideas que tanta falta me hacían, comenzare actualizarla con mas rapidez y claramente futuros capítulos mas largos, tal como se merece.

Striker: Jajaja si han pasado mucho tiempo, y ahora mucho mas, la historia en verdad sera actualizada ahora con mas rapidez.

Leinad100: Hola me alegro que te gustaran los personajes, ahh creo que este seria Aegon VI jaja bueno el ultimo aegon que ha habido.

AuBlack: Me alegra mucho que te gustara la historia en verdad.


	11. Chapter 11

Anuncio importante

Hola a todos queridos lectores, no se como expresar esto pero deseo que no lo tomen como algo malo. Hace tiempo he tenido problemas para actualizar esta historia y en gran parte ha sido por que considero que me salte ciertos detalles, desarrollar mejor ciertos personajes y ser mas claro en ciertos asuntos, en especial sobre los personajes que revivieron.

Por ello y viendo como me ha ido también con El señor de Invernalia V2, pienso hacer lo mismo con esta historia, reeditarla y sacar una nueva edición, claramente aclaro y digo de todo corazón que espero que les guste. El primer capitulo saldrá en un par de días, espero que estén ansiosos por leerlo.

Solo quiero decirles que por favor no se enojen conmigo, hago esto por que considero que es lo mejor para esta historia en vez de dejarla otro meses abandonada mientras la inspiración me llega para continuarla donde va, cuando tengo mas ideas para claramente enfocarme en una mejor linea de tiempo.

Uno de los grandes cambios que pienso realizar, les digo es tomar un poco de "Un mundo de Mentiras" sobre la hermandad de Jon y Arya, claramente tendremos a Daenerys y Rhaenys como personajes principales junto con Rhaegar y Lyanna. Entre otros personajes.

Agradezco mucho su apoyo y expresarle a todos mis mas sinceras disculpas si esta noticia les molesta.

También quiero decirles que estoy preparando una historia del anime de Gate: jieitai kanochi nite, kaku tatakaeri, y otra historia de la caricatura de Miraculos. Claramente ambas con temáticas mas adultas.

Claramente pronto actualizare las demas historias de Game Of thrones, ejemplo señor de invernalia cuando llegue a los cien lo haré, sobre entre el deber y el honor, he tenido serias tardanzas sobre la batalla que intento describir. Las demas historias se actualizaran entre el mes siguiente.

Sobre las historias de Naruto, tengo tres activas que pienso actualizar prontamente.


End file.
